Blood Calls To Blood
by Deja and Darcie
Summary: Mike's murder on the Cullen's land creates problems when Booth and Bones are called to investigate. Booth and Bones are mixed in with Alice's visions of the future of the Cullens. Set after all the Twilight books. First in the "Blood" Series.
1. EDWARD

A/N: This is me playing around with different writing styles. I absolutely LOVE Twilight and Bones, so I thought it would be interesting to combine them. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I don't want to offend anyone with this story; it's just meant to entertain. All thoughts that Edward picks up from others are in italics.

Disclaimer: I am not in any way affiliated with either Bones or Twilight

* * *

EDWARD.

I sighed as a faint glow streamed through the window slits of the hotel room. Bella caressed the smooth curve of my chest as I peeked at her amused expression.

"Hello love," I whispered as I adored her beauty. Beauty was not the right word for her. It didn't do her justice, but it always took my steady breath away from my unchanged body. She smiled and let a slight giggle escape her lips. The love in her eyes, I didn't deserve.

"Morning," she whispered as she cocked her head to one side. I ruffled her hair in one swift movement and then pulled her close to me, breathing in her floral scent. "Oh Edward, stop we have to get up soon." I could almost see a blush rise on her slender cheeks as she smiled and then pinned me to the bed. Her blush was one of the things I missed of her being human, but I looked past it because I got her forever. I smiled as I gave her a passionate kiss.

"Mama! I want her."

"Ok, Nessi, ok."

Jacob was coming down the hallway with our daughter. Bella was out of my grasp and at the door before a second had passed. I joined her as I put a pair of khaki pants on.

"Hey Bella," Jacob greeted her with a warm smile. _Bella and Edward look good, huh._ _You gonna take her while I go eat?_

I smiled at his cheerful thoughts, and then frowned, seeing that being away from her, hurt him. He and I were similar, as much as I fought against it, he was a brother to me.

"Go ahead, we have her formula here," I replied swiftly as I immediately reached for Nessi. Bella smiled and then ruffled Jacob's hair.

"Get a hair cut while you're out," she giggled in a musical tone.

_Yeah, yeah. I hope Nessi…_

"Jacob, go. She will be fine for a few hours," I said as let Nessi run to into the room. "Be careful to stay away from the window." I added as Bella shut the door. Jacob took off down the hallway, his thoughts rushing from his mind.

_The sooner the better, I guess. I just wish she could go with me...Maybe I can take her to the zoo when the overcast is better…._

I smiled again as Bella pulled her arm around me and led me to the bed. Nessi had taken the ice bucket and transformed it into a crumpled mess. Bella sighed and closed her eyes. I watched her beautiful features, wondering what she was thinking, actually I was dying to know. She felt my gaze and then instantly put her lips to mine. I smiled and then pulled Nessi onto my lap after Bella had softly pushed her lips away. Nessi touched my cheek and showed me a vision of Jacob leaving. Her sadness put a stinging feeling in my chest.

"He'll be back before you know it," Bella spoke in a soft manner. "Let's eat before we leave, Alice will kill us if we throw off her schedule." I then searched for Alice and found her within a second. I felt a confused sensation as I read her thoughts from her mind. Before I could comprehend my motions I was at the door. "What is it?" Bella came to my side.

"Alice, I saw her visions...somewhat. I cant. She's confused," I murmured speedily. "Get Nessi." She had Nessi in her arms before the second had passed. I opened the door in a swift manner surprising a couple that I had forgotten was passing.

_What the...something's not right about that guy._

_What a beautiful...mind boggling…_ The man pushed the lady along as her heart rate accelerated and her breathing was staggered.

"Stop dazzling young women, Mr. Cullen," Bella whispered with a grin. I rolled my eyes and then put my arm around her shoulders. We floated down the empty hallway as the couple turned the corner. Alice was standing in the doorway as we appeared at their room, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I don't know Edward," she said stiffly, assuming my actions were from her thoughts. _I don't understand, you were STANDING with them. It's like you and Bella were...comfortable. And that wasn't the odd part...THEY were comfortable with the both of you._ Her thoughts confused me as Bella laughed at Nessi's visions. I could hear the curious strain in the trills of her laugh. I knew she was going to demand an explanation soon. Alice pulled the vision to her thoughts once again. Strange, there was a comfortable atmosphere as Bella and I stood beside a man and woman, Jasper wasn't even there. I felt the intense emotions that spilled from the eyes of the couple, were they a couple? The vision quickly collapsed as Alice danced into the room, where Jasper was flipping channels with a blank expression.

_I wish Emmet and Rose hadn't left, I'm dying for some relief…some fun._ Jasper's thoughts revolved around the competition between Emmett and himself as Alice draped her arms over his chest.

"The clouds will be set in about an hour, then we are free to walk the streets," Alice sighed as she watched the T.V over his shoulder.

"What's going on Alice?" Bella whispered in a light tone as she handed Nessi to me.

"A vision." I replied quickly before Alice responded. She gasped.

"The Volturi?"

"No, nothing that dangerous...just skeptical. Humans I've never seen before. None of your family...they like us. They aren't afraid," I murmured with the confusion evident in my voice. Alice sighed.

_I don't know what to look for now. Do I tag the humans?_ Her thoughts rang in my mind as confusion evaded my thoughts as well.

"You don't know them." I pulled Bella to my waist, my worry turned to her.

"Don't worry about me Edward," she said very softly as she kissed my chest lightly.

"I thought I was the only one that could read minds,"I chuckled into her hair. Alice sat straight up with her fingers pressed to her temples. I knelt down beside her, as Bells scooped Nessi into her arms and twirled her in a circle.

"Who do I hear?" Bella squeaked with excitement. Nessi scrambled down from her grasp and led the way to the door. Jacob knocked on the door, without a surprise.

"Hey Nessi!" He exclaimed with a warm smile. "Want me to take her off your hands for a while?" Bella rolled her eyes and then let out a sigh.

"It's not even been quite over an hour, what did you do? Scarf down your food?" She asked quietly with humor in her tone. "And you're taking my baby away already." Jacob let a grin slide on his face before replying.

"How else do wolves act?" Their soft laughs filled the room as Alice focused on my face.

"What?" I asked quickly. "It's going too quickly, slow it down." I saw a corpse. No, a decomposed corpse that was made up of bones...with residue upon them. The humans stood over the body...then the vision changed showing Bella and I talking to the humans...it went blank.

_What is this?_ Alice screamed in her head. _Why are you and Bella involved...do you think Nessi?_ I let a slight snarl slip from my lips as she thought about our daughter.

"No," I hissed. Bella turned to stone as the door closed.

"Edward, tell me what's going on right this second," she demanded.

"There's a body, decomposed. We are somehow involved." She stood still, her expression blank.

"What does that mean Alice?" Alice shook her head as she closed her eyes. She snapped her eyes open as she dashed for her frilly pink duffle bag. The phone barely rang as she snapped it open.

"Carlisle." She nodded her head and then stared at Bella and I as Carlisle's voice was heard softly on the other end. "Oh. I see now. I had a- yes." She shut the phone and then started to throw Jasper's stuff in his fashionable leather bag. "I knew to leave my clothes packed," she murmured under her breath. Bella took my hand as I gently strolled into the hallway at a human's pace. Once we were in the room, I quickly grabbed anything that was ours and hurled it into our bags.

"We are going back to Forks," I stated without any emotion in my voice. Bella nodded and then grabbed my quick hands. I sighed and then explained, "They found a body in the lake near Forks, by our home. They brought the FBI in. They have already seen Carlisle and Esme at the house. I'm guessing that the couple I saw in Alice's vision is a part of this somehow." Bella's liquid golden eyes were filled with understanding.

"Okay, as long as Charlie is fine."

"Bella, we don't know who it is. The FBI is investigating on our property, we aren't doing very well of keeping out of the public's eye." Her emotions somewhat annoyed me, but they calmed me as well. She took the worst circumstances too well, without a flinch. She nodded and then gave me a kiss that calmed my unending agitation and then pulled close to me.

"We have you," her fingers traced up my chest, "We have Alice." Her fingers had now trailed to my chin and then paused at my lips. "We have Carlisle, and the rest of our family. Don't worry." I put my hand to her face.

"Thank you." I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes, thanking God that I had found my better half. Alice appeared with Jasper, Jacob, and Nessi trailing along.

"Ready? What a charade we have to play!" Even though the smile wasn't on her face, her thoughts were energetic...and excited? Bella and I followed them as we left for Forks, expecting the unexpected.

* * *

A/N: Booth and Bones arrive in the next chapter. Please tell me what you think.


	2. BONES

A/N: This chapter is REALLY short, but it's a transition chapter. Edward's point of view tends to be longer, so it won't be long before I put the next chapter up.

Disclaimer: I don't own bones nor twilight.

* * *

BONES.

"Come on, Bones, get a move on." Booth paced fiercely as Brennan organized her travel bag. "We have a plane to catch." Brennan murmured to herself about Booth being absurdly impatient. He grabbed her bag and slung it over his shoulder as they left her apartment.

"Booth, I still don't know why I'm going," Brennan complained as he hustled her out of the apartment and pushed her towards the stairs.

"It's obvious, Bones," he said tiredly as if he had explained it a hundred times before, "A dead body was found, mostly bones, and hey! Bones are your specialty, Bones."

"Fine, I just didn't know why you didn't explain the circumstances of your agitated emotion Booth," Brennan sighed softly as she looked out the window. The silence was comfortable as they drove on the interstate to the airport. As they arrived Booth gave Brennan the tickets and id codes that were necessary for the trip.

"Bones, go ahead and check us in while I get the bags," he said as he parked the SUV in a tight parking space. Brennan squeezed between the wall of cement and the side of the car as Booth opened the trunk.

"The parking was unnecessarily compacted due to this wall Booth," Brennan complained as she dusted herself off and put the paperwork under her arm.

"Listen, there's a body that's been found. We don't have time to remark on my driving or parking for that matter," Booth replied roughly as he picked up the luggage and closed the trunk. They rushed into the airport as Booth struggled with the bags and Brennan concentrated on the paper work.

"What you get first class?!" Booth exclaimed in shock as they began their way to the terminal.

"Why of course Booth," Brennan replied in a smooth tone. "I'm from the Jeffersonian." Booth huffed and then shoved his name tag in her face.

"Me too! This is the pass that you gave me!" Brennan smiled at his agitated tone and ignored his sulking. "This is unfair. Five hours stuck in between Chatty Ethel and Fatty Joe, while you lounge in your _first_ class seat with your free socks and pillows." Booth parted with Brennan as he murmured more complaints. Brennan smirked as she took her seat. Before long she leaned it back watching the flight attendants prepare for take off.

* * *

Please review...thanks for reading:]


	3. EDWARD AND BONES

A/N: As promised here's the third chapter which is much MUCH longer than the second. It's Edward's point of view again and the thoughts are in italics.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or Bones.

* * *

EDWARD

I held Bella's hand as I drove through the roads that led to Forks. Alice had her eyes closed with her hands to her temples, concentrating on what would happen next. The visions in her head whirled so fast that I could not comprehend much at all. I glanced up at the sky as I sped through the curvy roads, noticing the drizzling rain that covered the air. I sighed as I turned into the familiar driveway. Alice opened her eyes and gave me a glare as I pulled into the front of the house instead of parking in the garage.

A vision from Alice's head crept into my mind, startling me. Charlie, and the same humans in the other vision, conversed as Bella and I stood to the side, smiling? What were so special about these humans? I shook my head and then swiftly got out of the car and opened the door for Bella. We ran hand in hand up the stairs and into the front room where Carlisle stood with Esme in his arms.

"Sorry to bother your trip," Carlisle apologized with sincere regret upon his face. "A body was found, discovered by hikers that were following a trail, and turned over to Charlie. They called the FBI in, I needed everyone here just in case anything were to happen. They haven't found a reason yet."

"Have you taken a look Carlisle?" I asked becoming more confused.

"No we arrived only yesterday, and Charlie has restricted the area for now. My main objective was to bring everyone home."

_I wonder if we could help...no, no, it would be revealing. I hope this passes over soon._

Carlisle's thoughts were compassionate as were Esme's. Alice put her hand on Carlisle's shoulder as soon as I heard her thoughts.

"They will be here soon, under an hour probably. I think they will be more interested in Edward and Bella than any of us, and I can't figure out why." She said throwing a glance in our direction. I looked down at Bella and then toward Nessi. Alice stood by our side and then grabbed Jasper's hand. I heard Rosalie and Emmett laughing upstairs as they wrestled on the floor. Esme took Nessi and smiled.

"It's been a few days since you've seen me Nessi," she said as she took her in her arms. She took Nessi to the dining room with Jacob following, leaving us in silence. Bella tugged me closer to her and gave me a kiss on the shoulder. I breathed in her scent and then kissed her hair. I pondered the several visions that Alice was reviewing in her head. I silently went to the piano leaving Alice and Bella talking to each other with Carlisle adding suggestions and listening. I began to run my fingers through the keys playing random tunes that were my favorites. I heard a faint whisper of the air as Bella sat at my side. Their conversation had been for a few minutes, but I had tuned the thoughts and spoken words out so I could concentrate on the melodies I was playing. I felt Bella's gaze upon my face so I turned to smile at her. The love I felt was sweet, and exquisite. My fingers rolled into a familiar tune without my eyes leaving her face. I heard her breathe catch as I played her lullaby for her. She put her hand on my face as she gave me a soft kiss that sent electric trills throughout my body. Before I could speak, I heard Alice rush to our side.

"They are coming now. Here and with Charlie." I froze and looked to Carlisle. He nodded and we maintained our composure. I went back to playing the piano as Bella stroked my neck with her fingertips. We heard the car clunking up the driveway after a few minutes of silence.

_This guy seems kinda nervous I wonder why….Bones seems calm enough. That blue blouse makes her look...no no. Case stick to the case. Cullens._

_This town seems superstitiously unstable...they mentioned wolves, but it wasn't in the right places. I must get those particulates to Hodgins. He'll know if the body was moved. The body was scavenged by a large canine, possibly _Canis lupus, _it could explain the town's superstitious regard of them… I wonder how Booth is going to interrogate them, from the way this road and house is positioned to the town no one comes here often. _

I heard two voices along with Charlie's worry, one a male and other female. Who was Bones? I kept playing the piano as I awaited their arrival and their expected fear. Bella held her breath and then went back to watching me. We could hear them get out of the car and then pause before they followed Charlie up the front steps. Charlie knocked and waited as Carlisle strolled to the door at a human pace.

"Why Charlie! It's been too long, I hope everything has settled down a little more," Carlisle spoke with a handshake.

"A little, not much though. I want you to meet Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI and his partner Dr. Brennan," Charlie said turning to the couple that stood behind him. They were the couple from the visions, my curiosity spiked as I read their minds.

_Wow look at the perfect angular bone structure of his face. His skin seems to be suffering from lack of vitamin D, the result of not getting sun. I guess from where they are living that is perfectly logical, although the other residents of this town do not show the same signs._

_Duuuude, that guy needs a tan...seriously. I bet Bones is fantasizing over how structured he is… I wonder what kind of diet he has...all healthy foods and exercise I bet just like Bones think I should put Parker on. _

I smiled at the thoughts that ran through their minds, each one attached to the other's. So the Agent called his partner Bones, interesting. I glanced at their hands as Bella played a few verses of a simple melody, no wedding rings. They weren't married? Their thoughts seemed so intertwined it didn't seem possible, they had to be a couple.

"Well come on in Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, you're welcome in our home," Carlisle smiled stepping out of their path. Agent Booth led the way in as Dr. Brennan followed confidently behind him. Agent Booth had a set emotion that was a cross between worry and suspicion, while Dr. Brennan held an expression of amusement and wonder. Bella smiled at me as our hands crossed over the piano and mixed the melodies. We both let out a small laugh that was barely heard by the Agent and the Doctor.

"So this is your home?" Agent Booth asked as he turned in our direction. I felt his stare as Bella whispered an 'I love you' under her breath. I locked eyes with her and replied with a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, there are nine members of our family, not all of them reside here, but of course they are usually here," Carlisle replied.

"Hmmm, well is it okay if we have a look around?" Booth said with his eyes still darting to Bella and I every few seconds.

"Yes, of course," Carlisle said with another smile. "Esme? Rose, Emmett?" He called up the stairs and into the dining room. Alice and Jasper were already on the couch so they jumped up to stand by Carlisle. He then looked at us and nodded. "I'll let you meet the rest of the family, that way we can stay out of your way." I slid off the bench and held Bella's hand as I slowly walked up to Alice's side. Agent Booth had a surprised expression on his face as we slowly stood before them. Esme came in last with Nessi sleeping on her shoulder. I could tell that everyone's mood was tense until Jasper began to calm us as we greeted the humans. Dr. Brennan smiled as she looked over my family.

_They portray parallel physical similarities, but their structures are different...the time periods are distinct...wait not one of them can be over thirty-five...especially the two younger ones...they have an interesting glow that subsides in their….it must be definable! Why can't I explain this to myself with rational reasoning. No matter it will become clear in the near future. _

_Bones better back up...something isn't safe...isn't right...maybe I should put my arm around her to reassure that I am here for her. Back to the case Booth. Okay….they all look alike, but they aren't physically compatible. I'll ask Bones what she thinks later. They are confident, shy, but confident. The way they move are too graceful, too affluent, I'll have to see what Bones thinks about that later. She said the murderer had to be strong...That big guy has some serious muscles, it could have been him, maybe lost a bet or something with the victim and in an act of rage he, no, wait, it's a serial killer, so it wasn't an act of rage. It was very calculated, although it took a lot of strength.…The women and younger girls don't look like they could do as much damage as Bones described….Why are all of them so perfect? _

"Here is Edward and Bella, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and my wife Esme, and this little one right here is my niece," Carlisle introduced us moving his hand from one couple to the next with a smile. I couldn't help but smile as I read their thoughts. Once again I was surprised as they assessed us with fear in the back of their minds; their thoughts were together and precise as they observed us as a whole. Before Bella, no one had analyzed us as they were doing now. Jasper's thoughts streamed through my head as I analyzed their thoughts.

_Their fear doesn't reach a normal standard...what? The woman doesn't even show the slightest amount of alarm! The gentlemen has suspicion but not the usual fear that I'm used to calming….I wonder why that is…_

I smiled a little wider thinking of our thoughts becoming curious on both sides.

"Nice to meet all of you. So how are you all related, if you don't mind me asking?" Dr. Brennan said quickly with curiosity in her eyes. Carlisle responded with an automatic explanation.

"No not at all, my wife and I have raised foster children since we found that she is, unfortunately, infertile. These are our foster children, but we have adopted them because we feel they _are_ our children. Rosalie and Jasper are twins, but Edward, Emmett, and Alice are from various families. Bella here is Charlie's daughter, who recently married our Edward." I pulled Bella closer to me and then looked down at her smiling face.

_Interesting….Foster children? They were very lucky to become a part of this loving family...they seem close…especially the two younger children but they look much too young to get married….but they seem to perfectly compatible for each other. _

_Married? Wow. Foster kids? Bones has more in common with them than I would think. They seem to be the same though...i guess that saying is true...The longer you live with someone the more you look like them...They seem nice enough though especially the doctor, he seems to be quite interested….hmmm…_

"Well we would like to have a look around, if that's okay," Agent Booth said glancing in various directions. Charlie took this time to go to the kitchen where Jacob was eating some food. I heard him slap Jacob on the back and continue to get a plate and grab some food, conversing with Jacob about Billy and Sue.

"Go ahead, if you need anything let us know," Carlisle replied. We relaxed as I went back to the piano bench with my hand in Bella's. Rose and Emmett sat on the couch with Nessi sleeping beside them as they turned the TV on. Alice sat on the floor with a flower bouquet unraveled in her lap. Jasper leaned against the wall and held the ribbon for her. Agent Booth followed Carlisle around as he pointed out which rooms were which.

"Are either of you thirsty or hungry?" Esme asked as she offered them two glasses of iced tea.

"Um yeah sure, thank you m'am," Agent Booth replied as he accepted his without touching her hand.

"Sure," Dr. Brennan replied as she took the tall glass in her hand. Her other hand grazed the top of Esme's fingers as she grabbed the glass. The Doctor gasped under her breath and then looked at Booth, who was analyzing our house.

_Her temperature was abnormally cold at least ten degrees below the normal range….her hand was as hard as stone. This does not equal to rationality...maybe I touched the cold glass…._

_Man how rich are these people? No wonder they don't mind us looking around, probably wants to brag on all their richy rich luxuries. I bet this computer system cost as much as my yearly income, but they are nice, not the normal preppy crowd I come across...dude this tea is amazing I bet she cooks well…._

My muscles tensed as I caught the thought that questioned Carlisle's genuine attitude, but then relaxed as he dismissed the idea.

"Want to play cards?" Bella asked as she strolled to the coffee table and grabbed a deck of cards.

"Sure, Bells," I smiled as I sat down on the floor next to the piano. I could tell she was bothered by something, I wanted so badly to know what it was.

"What's up?" I asked softly as I gently took the deck from her. She sighed and then blinked as she pulled at her dark brown hair.

"What is going to happen that makes us involved?" She asked in an even voice. "It's like they are drawn to us or something. What were they thinking, Edward?" I shuffled the cards in a quick motion and then grinned.

"They think alike, Bella. It's an odd sensation, but they are interested in us, not afraid of us," I paused and then set the cards down. "They remind me of- you and I." I spoke softly as I glanced at the Agent and Doctor. Agent Booth was asking Carlisle about his computer system and Dr. Brennan was asking Esme about her health. I chuckled at the interest that was overtaking them.

"Really? I could tell they have a..." she paused as tilted her head and pursed her lips. What I wouldn't give to hear her thoughts. She gazed into my eyes and then continued, "...quality." She took the cards and then grinned. My thoughts were interrupted as Rose squealed and Emmett's laughter roared throughout the room.

"You got my hair wet!" She hissed through her teeth.

"Come on babe! You look awesome anyway," he said through his laughter. Bella chuckled and then turned onto her stomach and propped her head in her hands.

"Well, I hate to ask this, but can I view the upstairs?" Dr. Brennan asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"Of course, this way," Carlisle said as he pointed up the stairs. "We will stay down here to stay out of your way." Booth nodded and then hesitated as Dr. Brennan finished her conversation with Esme, and giving her empty glass back to her.

"Come on Bones, let's get this investigation going," he said smiling as he started up the stairs. I heard their organized steps as they began their thorough search. Their conversation was hard to miss as Bella and I played a game of slow solitaire.

"Their bone structures are phenomenal!" Dr. Brennan commented in an excited tone. "They are very knowledgeable, I must say, Booth. I can't feel a negative atmosphere coming from this family."

"Yeah, they are sending out good vibes," he replied. I saw the Agent through the Doctor's eyes as he poked on of Alice's stuffed animals with his pen. This particular animal happened to be a monkey that was on top of a music box.

_Booth's structure is along the lines of perfect also...I remember when his pen habits annoyed me...but I couldn't imagine Booth without his provocative belt buckles, brightly lit socks, or his pen for that matter...His sweet gestures have always made my...ok back to looking for a weapon or some sort of clue to the body…._

I could hear her thoughts soften as she observed his actions, but then immediately left the thought and organized her mind to think through her routine process of searching for evidence.

"Vibe?" Dr. Brennan asked with confusion in her voice.

"Yes vibe. Come on Bones, it's American talk," he chuckled as he glanced at her. He smiled as she took a swab from her little bag and began to check around Jasper's desk.

_The literal sense she has can be annoying only….Bones is perfect in her thought and movements although she has a twisted theory of marriage and kids…_

I felt as though I should give them privacy and block out their thoughts, but they were so intertwined that my curiosity was overwhelming. I heard pain seep into his thoughts as he winced mentally, thinking of her many developed theories that were opposite of his.

_It doesn't matter though...she's amazing as she is….Whoa! Look at this closet! They have a frickin mall in here!_

I chuckled aloud as I heard his reaction to Alice's closet and her fashion addiction. Bella looked at me strangely and then shrugged as she finished putting an ace down. I heard Emmett's thoughts as he glided up the stairs to get his new football. He planned to challenge Jasper to a game, hoping that he could get into an aggressive match. He made his footsteps louder as he got near the humans.

"I don't mean to get in the way sir," Emmett said politely as he brushed past them in the hallway. "I just wanted to grab my football."

"That's fine," Booth replied. I heard his breathing stop and then he began to speak quickly. "Is this your room, uh-"

"Emmett."

"Uh, Emmett. Dude! You have the Ray Graves autographed picture along with the _signed _jersey from Steve Spurrier! Man that is awesome! How many signed footballs do you have?"Agent Booth boomed as Emmett threw a football to him.

"You go for the Gators too?" Emmett chuckled as the Agent threw a perfect spiral back to Em. "Yeah the collection is here, have a look. I don't mind at all."

"So football is what you are conversing about. Am I correct?" Dr. Brennan asked with in a dull tone.

"Yeah, I also go for the Panthers, Cavaliers, and the Army's league too," Booth replied as he looked around the room. Emmett was amused by his passionate interest in sports.

"Good taste man," Emmett replied as he tossed the football from hand to hand.

"Look Booth, his socks!" Dr. Brennan laughed as she pointed to Emmett's socks. I smiled as I heard her thoughts. "They are somewhat like yours!"

I could see the Agent smile as he glanced down at Emmett's bold blue socks and then pulled up his pant leg, revealing bright orange socks with blue and green designs.

"Nice," Emmett smiled broadly forgetting his human charade. "I might not have that set, but I do own some crazy ones." They laughed until the Doctor's cell went into a frenzy.

"Brennan. Yes, Hodgins? Okay, they are transporting the body to a lab in the hospital, I'll beam you there. Tell Ange to keep looking through the photographs, thanks," she pressed the end button and stuck the phone in her pocket. "We should go Booth." Agent Booth nodded and then turned back to Emmett.

"I'll see ya, nice collection," he said as he followed the doctor out of the room. Bella had finished with the cards and was laying on her back with her eyes closed. I stroked her head as I adored her features. I felt the wave of heat as the humans clumped down the stairs.

"Mr. Swan?" Dr. Brennan called into the kitchen. "We have to get back to the lab immediately." Charlie nodded and said his goodbyes and then searched for Bella. She danced to his side and gave him a light hug as he kissed her forehead.

"See you sweetheart," he whispered. "Okay let's roll."

They left as Bella and I watched their car slowly disappear in the curves of the driveway. I sighed and then kissed Bella's neck.

"That was interesting!" Carlisle said as he stood beside us, looking out the window. "What do you think Edward?"

"Their minds are very interesting to read! I couldn't help but be amazed of their reactions. I haven't seen anyone like them since Bella. They are not afraid nor are they uncomfortable with us," I said with a smile on my face. Carlisle turned to me, returning the smile.

"They seemed quite interested in you and Bella I must say, and also Emmett seems to be similar to the male," he chuckled. "They are very interesting, good, genuine people."

"Their thoughts always seem to be paralleled to each other's, it's amazing," I said softly, thinking of my relationship with Bella. She smiled as my gaze reached her eyes. I wrapped my fingers around the curve of her neck thinking of what a wreck I would be without her.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will take me a little longer to put up because it's not in Edward's view. The case details take me a little longer. Please review! I hope you enjoy:]


	4. CASE WORK

A/N: Here is a chapter that is basically case work...it's taken me so long because I find it difficult to write specifics about the case. It will take me a little longer for the next one, which is also case work, but hopefully not too long!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bones nor Twilight.

* * *

BONES.

"So what did you think of the Cullens?" Booth asked as he glanced at Bones' amused expression.

"Rationally I can't seem to set them in a category, but they are very well likable in many logical examinations," she replied as she put her hair into a low ponytail with a rubber band. Charlie stiffened as they spoke, but didn't intervene in the conversation. "Hodgins said Angela has identified the victim, Mike Newton. There wasn't a missing persons report which is odd. They want us to examine the body thoroughly so I can send them the photographs."

As she spoke of Mike Newton, Charlie leaned against the window and rubbed his face. Booth nudged Bones and silenced her as he glanced at the Sheriff.

"Hey man are you okay?" Booth asked in a worried tone. The pain on Charlie's face was evident as he took a deep breath and then exhaled sharply.

"It's the Newton boy?" Charlie asked with a quiver in his voice. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but that's shocking news. I've never had a run in with Mike, he was a good kid, played sports, good student, and he was friends with my daughter." He rubbed his face again as he tried to hide the emotion in his voice. "I just-" he paused as he let two pedestrians cross the road and then continued, "It's just that I can't imagine how he would get mixed up with a serial killer."

Booth was solemn as Charlie explained the shock of Mike's murder in a low voice.

"The Newton's boy," Charlie mumbled under his breath as he rubbed his eyes. Booth cleared his throat and then leaned up in his seat.

"So you know the Newton's?" He asked softly with a hand on Charlie's headrest.

"Yeah, great people. They own the outdoors store on the corner," he replied. "Mike went off to college a few months ago and has visited on his breaks, I wonder if that's why his parents don't know he's missing."

"Chief Swan, have there been any strange people coming though town? Has anyone reported anything suspicious recently?" Booth asked. He noticed that Charlie tensed up when he asked.

"Not since Halloween, but that stuff checked out. Most of it was just old ladies seeing demons in their front yards and a report of vampires prowling through the woods. There was a report of trespassing, but that was just teenagers smashing pumpkins and lighting bonfires on private land, stuff like that. Forks is a pretty quiet town, usually. This is big news. You'll probably find that the news of the murder is all over town by now, and everyone has their own opinions of what happened." Charlie's voice was still shaky although his words were calm.

"You mentioned a problem with wolves," Dr. Brennan said from the backseat. "What type of problem, if I may ask?"

"Oh, just, you know," Charlie said vaguely, sitting up straighter in his seat, "Problems with people seeing them and getting nervous, that sort of thing."

"It hardly sounds like a problem when you put it like that," Booth said casually, exchanging a glance with his partner.

"Do you mind if I look at the reports?" Brennan asked, returning Booth's suspicious glance. "There is evidence of canine scavenging on the bones, from what I could see, and I'd like to see what type of wildlife was seen in the area."

"Is there any chance that he was killed by a wolf?" Booth asked her.

"It's doubtful that he was killed by an animal. I'll have to take a closer look, but the hyoid and surrounding tissue shows no sign of a strangle hold that wolves use to bring down their prey. There were also numerous defensive wounds on the right ulna that suggest the victim was...pummeled with something that was very hard and irregular. Besides, this victim shows all the signs that he was killed in the same manner as the others. It's as if his head was…"

"Bones!" Booth interrupted. He gestured wildly to Charlie, who was gripping the steering wheel as if his life depended on it and sweating profusely. "He doesn't need to know the details," he whispered intensely.

"Oh, sorry," she whispered back to him. Booth rolled his eyes and shook his head, smiling affectionately.

"Just remember that the victim was Mike Newton, and he had friends and family here. Don't go spouting off gruesome facts to everyone." Booth leaned back in his seat and stared out the window as Charlie pulled the small hospital parking lot. "I'll be back, I'm going to make sure Bones has everything she needs," Booth said as he got out of the car. Charlie nodded and then looked straight ahead. Booth put his hand on her shoulder as they walked through misty rain to the entrance. The building was small so it didn't take long for Dr. Watson to show Booth and Bones to the morgue that Bones would use for a temporary lab.

"You have everything you requested?" Booth asked softly as he watched Bones button her lab coat.

"I think this will be sufficient for the time being," Bones replied turning her back to him and pulling the light over the plastic wrapped body. "Are you going to interview the family?"

"Yeah, I'm going to take off. Let me know if there are any details that I should I should take into consideration," Booth replied as he turned for the door.

"Booth," she called as he was about to leave. He stopped and turned back questioningly, holding the open door.

"Yeah, Bones?" he asked.

"Be careful. This killer was extremely strong," she said, caressing the cervical vertebrae with gloved hands. "I haven't found any sign that this killer uses a weapon. Just...be careful."

"I will, Bones," he said seriously. "I have to stick around to protect you, after all," he smiled. She smiled after him as he tilted his hand in a wave and left. She turned to the small table that held her laptop. She flipped up the antenna on the satellite connection and began to establish a link with the Jeffersonian. Angela's face appeared as soon as she connected.

"Hey sweetie, hows Washington? Are you and Booth getting frisky yet?" Angela giggled softly. Brennan frowned and then answered automatically.

"No, Angela stop making such assumptions. Now did you get those photographs that I sent?" Brennan heard Angela clear her throat and then answer in a serious tone.

"Yeah we confirmed it was Mike Newton. His school reports that he hasn't been in his classes for the past three weeks. All of our conclusions have matched up with your theories," Angela replied. "So come on hon any cute guys?" Brennan rolled her eyes and then was relieved to see Hodgins in the distance.

"Put Hodgins on please Angela," Brennan said as she examined the clavicle. Angela called Hodgins over and then leaned back into the camera.

"Have some fun when you're out there okay sweetie?" She said with a smile on her face. Brennan ignored her comment as she heard Angela's high heels clicking in the distance.

"Hey, Dr. Brennan," Hodgins greeted as he came on camera.

"Hodgins," she acknowledged, bending close to the scapula with a light and a magnifying glass. "You said you had something for me regarding the particulates?"

"Yeah…" he began hesitantly, "The results are very inconclusive. The tests contradict each other, and I've used up the samples you sent in testing. Would you be willing to send more?"

"What is the basis of the contradiction?" she asked, looking up from her examination to see his results as Hodgins split the screen so that she could simultaneously see him and his results.

"This is the result of Cam's DNA test," he said, pointing at the electrophoresis results. He highlighted certain bars, comparing them with control DNA.

"Oh," Brennan said, "Is she certain that this animal DNA is not just from saliva that was included in the PCR of the material under his nails?"

"No, I was the one that checked that. I ran the saliva from the bite wounds, and this is the exact same sequence!" he said, speaking more rapidly as he became more excited. Brennan considered that piece of evidence, then pushed it out of her mind and concentrated on what was in front of her.

"Hodgins, I'm concerned about the various particulates I'm seeing," she said, standing over the body intently.

"Just send me samples," he said from the side of the screen.

"I believe I could compromise the integrity of the remains. These bite marks have driven particles of soil deep within the bone. They look like clay-bearing soils mixed with sandy soils. I could send you samples, but I don't believe you could get all the information you could get without direct observation. These soils are definitely layered and the picture quality I'm seeing does not allow for clear observation."

"Ohhh! Field trip! I like it," Hodgins exclaimed, leaving the screen, causing the picture to rock, probably because he bumped the table. In the distance, Brennan heard, "Ange, I'm going to Washington! You know that Washington has the highest rate of disappearances in the United States? I think it's part of a massive cover up that involves species of humanoid aliens that the government suppresses information of…" he trailed off as he got further away from the computer and Angela gave a little eye roll at his dramatic conspiracy theories.

"You know, the last case we got from Washington involved people being eaten by humans and bears and who knows what else," Angela commented. "Just, be careful out there, sweetie."

"I'll be careful, Ange. And Booth is being very overprotective in regards to me, so I believe I'll be fine," she smiled at her friend before exchanging goodbyes and ending the connection with the Jeffersonian.


	5. BOOTH

A/N: I just felt I should post the next chapter to help BONES withdraws. I just watched the finale and needed a pick me up to get over my depression. Anyway...ENJOY!:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or Twilight.

* * *

BOOTH.

"I know Dr. Brennan can come off as insensitive, but she does care, a lot, and we will get down to the bottom of this," Booth assured Charlie as they pulled out of the hospital parking lot. Charlie nodded and then concentrated on driving through the mist. Booth didn't add any conversation as they rode across town and onward to the Newton's home. Charlie broke the silence as they pulled into the small driveway.

"This is the Newton's home. I hate this part of my job," he mumbled to Booth as he got out of the car. Booth nodded as he experienced the same emotion as they walked up the stone pathway to the door. Charlie knocked and waited until Mrs. Newton answered the door.

"Hello Chief Swan," she said with a forced smile. "How is everything going with the case? Is there anything I can do for you?" She motioned the men inside as she continued to speak. "Who is your friend Mr. Swan?" Charlie stiffened at her forced interactions and then turned to face her.

"This is Agent Booth of the FBI, he is here to investigate the crime that happened over on the Cullen's land," Charlie replied in a soft, rough voice. "There has been some information that we need to share with you." Mrs. Newton's face turned a pale white as she listened to his words. The pan that she was holding started to tremble, so she slowly sat in the chair that was next to the couch and set the pot on the coffee table.

"Ma'm, I'm sorry to tell you this, but your son has been murdered," Booth said gently as he sat across form her. Mrs. Newton quickly glanced around the room and then put both hands to her face. She let out a sob that made Charlie jump and then swiftly walked to the bathroom. After a few minutes, she returned with a handful of tissues and sat across from Booth.

"Murdered?" She asked looking down at her lap.

"Yes, Mrs. Newton. I was wondering if we could ask you a few questions so that we could find out who did this," Booth replied in a low tone. She lifted her head to match Booth's gaze.

"Of course."

"When was the last time you saw Mike ma'm?" Mrs. Newton winced as he said Mike's name but replied immediately.

"Three weeks ago, it was a Sunday. The weather was strange and there wasn't a cloud in the sky for two days. He left in the early afternoon to go hiking with some friends before he left to go back to school," she said in a shaky voice. "Did one of his friends do this?"

"Well, we believe that he was a latest victim in a series of murders that spans several states," Booth replied as he shifted he's weight. Charlie sat beside him fidgeting with the sleeves of his jacket. Mrs. Newton sighed and then covered her eyes with a tissue.

"Did your son mention any odd activity at his school?"

"No, he described his first semester as going great. Why would someone kill him?" Her voice shook with agony and anger as she replied to his question. Booth nodded and then continued to ask questions.

"Did you know the friends that he was going to go hiking with?" She nodded and listed off a few names, also pointing out the name of his girlfriend. Booth asked a few more questions that consisted of the location of the hike their meeting place. Booth thanked her and moved into the foyer, leaving Charlie to comfort Mrs. Newton. Charlie emerged from the living room and opened the door, letting in a small draft of rain droplets.

"Ready?" Charlie asked as he walked out the door. Booth didn't answer as he closed the door behind him. "Poor lady." Booth heard Charlie mumble as they got to the car. "You need to go to the hospital? Or do you want to do some more interviews around town?"

"I want to talk to the friends that were there that day, something doesn't add up. He drove there so his car must be somewhere, how could no one have seen it?" Booth mumbled as the Chief drove to Jessica Stanley's house. Charlie did the routine speech about Mike and stood to the side anxiously as the tears came forward. Booth noticed his compassion, but the nervousness when crying was involved. Jessica shook as she twisted her hands in her lap.

"Are you sure it was Mike?" she asked with disbelief evident in her voice. "I know he didn't answer my calls, but when he was at school he barely found the time to talk to me. I didn't think that he was-" Jessica stopped mid sentence as she let out a small sob.

"We are very sorry for your loss Miss Stanley, but what happened Sunday, the day he disappeared?" Booth asked softly as he handed her a box of tissues that Charlie had picked up from the table.

"Well we all went for a hike, Mike drove me to meet the others. We met at his parent's store and then Mike led the way to the camp grounds. He had to drive because he had to go back to school that night. Around five he said he had to leave and he did. His car was gone when the rest of us hiked back to Tyler's car," she explained as she dabbed her eyes. "I didn't think anything was wrong." Booth nodded and then scribbled some notes on his pad.

"Well thank you for the information," Booth said as he stood. Charlie stopped and conversed with the parents before he led the way to the car. "Thank you for driving me, you know the people and that helps me a great deal." Charlie nodded but didn't reply as he started the car.

"That's a good starting point for our investigation. If we need more details we will talk to the other teenagers," Booth said as Charlie pulled out of the driveway. "I guess just bring me back to the hospital." Charlie was silent as he began to travel towards the hospital. Booth cleared his throat and then turned to him. "You know the Cullens, um, what would you pinpoint them as? I mean they are just difficult for me to read for some reason." Charlie tensed and then turned his head.

"They are a wonderful family, my daughter was immediately drawn to them. They are good for her though," his voice grew soft as he spoke of Bella. "They mostly keep to themselves, but they are very kind." Booth nodded and didn't push for more information. They arrived at the hospital where Booth thanked Charlie again. Their tiny rental car was parked in the parking lot, so Charlie drove back to the station. Booth joined Brennan in the makeshift lab.

"I asked Hodgins to join us here," Brennan said as Booth walked in.

"Why are you calling in the squints?" he asked.

"Not all the squints, just Hodgins. I'm finding it extremely difficult to categorize the particulates. I would rather have Hodgins come in than risk contaminating the evidence because I lack the proper tools and techniques. I've asked him to bring several things and he offered to bring everything on his private jet."

"Hey, do you think Hodgins could bring Sweets on his jet?" Booth asked.

"Why? Do you want to resume our sessions with Sweets when we're in the field?" she asked.

"No, but I would like his help with profiling. I can't get a good read on the Cullens. I don't know if they're involved in this. Sweets could catch a ride with Hodgins, the FBI wouldn't have to dish out the cash for a ticket out here, and Sweets gets time out in the field. Everybody's happy."

"I could ask Hodgins, but I can't make any promises. Hodgins has taken this upon himself at his own expense and I won't ask unless he offers."

"What!? Where did you learn that rule? That's ridiculous. Just ask him, he probably won't mind, and besides, he's as rich as King Solomon."

"Just because he has money doesn't mean that we should take advantage about that," she argued.

"Fine," he said, "You do that then, and Sweets will never get here. Let me call him and I'll ask." Booth reached for Brennan's phone until she jerked it away.

"I'll ask, but it's only because of the urgent necessity for Sweets that might be compromised because of the FBI's budget," she said as she dialed Hodgins' number. Booth ushered her out to the car as she requested in a low professional tone if Sweets could join Hodgins. As she pushed the end button on the call, Booth opened the car door for her. "Thank you Hodgins, I wouldn't have requested this except that it is urgent."

"I can't believe of all cars, _this_ is what we end up with," he murmured as the car door squeaked. "It's probably an antique! This is not a car I want to be seen in, it's not a manly car." Brennan let out a chuckle as she squeezed into the front seat. The 1980 Volkswagen Rabbit was a compact car that left little room for them after the luggage was assembled in the back. The little car whined as Booth gently sat in the driver's seat with his shoulders hunched. "I bet we are going to run out of oxygen in a couple of miles."

"Now Booth, this car is not only safe for the environment, but it also has accessible abilities that your usual SUVs don't possess," Brennan assured Booth as he started the car. As they clunked out of the parking lot, Booth gave a grunt and tried to lean farther back in his seat.

"Well not only does the car suck, but The Family Forks Inn doesn't sound very appealing either. Isn't there some sort of motel chain here? There better be a good breakfast or something. Speaking of food, do you want to grab some dinner?" Booth asked as he shot a glance at Brennan.

"Sure, I think there is a satisfying diner on this road that Chief Swan verified as pleasant," Brennan replied pointing at a small line of shops. Booth rolled his eyes, but didn't protest as they chugged in the direction of the diner in their fashionably small car.

* * *

A/N: The next segment shouldn't take too long to post. I'll update as soon as I can. What did you think of the season finale of BONES?


	6. CULLENS WITH THE WOLVES

A/N: So here is the the 6th chapter...the next chapter HODGINS and SWEETS are coming:] so it shouldn't be long till the next update! So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones nor Twilight.

* * *

EDWARD.

"Her mind is one of the most organized minds I have ever read. Her thoughts are compartmentalized into,..." I paused trying to think of the right word, "...sections. She thinks and analyzes faster than most humans do, it's amazing." I let out a chuckle as I remembered her thoughts.

"So you're saying that she observes more closely than any other humans?" Carlisle asked with a grin. All eyes glanced to Bella's face and then back to mine.

"Something's not right. She wasn't even threatened! What if we are losing it?!" Jasper said in a frustrated tone.

"Their thoughts didn't even touch fear," I replied with confusion in my tone. "But she did observe closely, which is why I think that there are some points that she mentioned that we might want to discuss with the wolves. She mentioned scavenging by wolves." Jacob appeared as I mentioned wolves and was leaning against the wall waiting for our attention.

"What? So she's saying that a wolf did this?" Jacob asked with anger evident in his tone. "Could have been something else."

"Do they know who it is?" Bella asked as she watched Nessi sleep. The silence in the room waited for my answer. The shock crossed my face in a brief second and then left my stone face.

"Mike Newton," I said in a low voice. I watched Bella's face as I said his name. Even though I hated him, I didn't know his death would be so soon. Her face showed no emotion, but her breathing had stopped. "That was the last piece of information I heard as they left."

"Poor Jessica," Bella whispered as she came to my side. I felt the strength in her hug as she buried her face in my chest. "I can't imagine losing-" I felt the pain of her words as she left her sentence unsaid. I hugged her back until I heard Alice behind me. The vision that she saw was clear. It was a spot in the forest, a wolf was sniffing pieces of cloth. The vision changed from the future into the past. We had gone hunting there frequently, it was where Jasper and Emmett liked play around without Esme knowing. I sighed and glanced over at Jacob as I held Bella's precious hand in mine.

"We need to alert Sam, have a meeting or something," I said as Carlisle came to my side. "Alice knows where he was murdered." Jacob nodded and was out the door before a second had passed.

"The body was moved, obviously, but was it intentional?" Carlisle asked with his arms crossed. I frowned and then glanced at Alice.

"Who would want to?" I asked still searching her face. Bella kissed my shoulder as she stood behind me with her hand locked with mine. Alice's face went blank and then was replaced with an annoyed expression.

"There's something so vital and I can't seem to-_feel_ it," she murmured with stress in her voice. Her mind was whirling with blurry images that weren't in any order. "You would think that-" Her sentence was left unsaid, but her thoughts were extremely frustrated. She walked to Jasper as he put his arms around her waist.

"The spot is a place where we usually hunt, I think there might be some blood still soaked in the ground, but Alice sees Jacob in his wolf form searching the spot," I explained to Carlisle. "I don't understand what is making her so interested in the wolves, I mean Jacob would know if Sam's pack killed Mike. There has to be someone or something else. It explains why Alice can't fit the pieces together." Alice growled under her breath but remained silent.

"I can't believe Mike was killed and we didn't know about it," Esme whispered as her eyes fell on Carlisle's face.

"We were gone," Emmett responded as he lifted his lips from Rose's neck. I frowned in disgust as their thoughts were elsewhere and into their physical cravings. I cringed as I blocked them from my mind.

"God, Emmett, you mind? I'm trying to deal with this crisis!" I said in a nauseated tone. He grinned and then pulled Rose tight against his body. I shook my head and turned to Carlisle. "He's right, there's no way we could have prevented it. I mean Alice can only predict so much." Carlisle nodded and then put his hand under his chin.

"This is a fascinating event, unfortunate, but incredibly interesting," he murmured under his breath. "And we will help the humans as much as we can without bringing attention to ourselves."

"Oh really kids, please! Either help Edward and Carlisle out or get a room!" Esme hissed through her stern frown. Emmett withdrew his lips form Rose's chest and grabbed her waist, both now paying close attention to Carlisle.

"Exactly," I replied tightening my grip on Bella's hand. "I think we should converse with the wolves and see what they have found. After we exchange information, we go looking for that spot." I heard Bella sigh as she let my hand go and put her arm around my waist. I could feel the anxious mood rolling from her shoulders, if vampires could be tired, she would be. I pulled her closer to me as I tried to comfort her expressions. She smiled as she looked into my golden eyes.

"I'm just tired of tragedy," she said softly. I could feel the concern in her voice as she spoke.

"Me too," I replied kissing her on the forehead. "Well, we better get going, the wolves are almost here."

Sam's thoughts entered my mind as I watched Carlisle give Esme a hug.

_Listen we need to find this animal and give it what it deserves! Let's wait here for the suckers. They are probably listening now anyway._

I smiled as the wolves agreed in unison and paced at the edge of our property.

_I smell blood!_ Jacob barked.

"Ready?" I asked urgently as I bounded to the door. Carlisle followed with Emmett and Jasper at his sides. We ran to the place where the wolves were circling.

"Blood?" I asked as I glanced at Jacob. I could faintly feel the burn at the back of my throat as I sniffed the air. Yes, blood. We followed the wolves as they ran on the blood trail. I stopped following and turned to Emmett and Jasper, their thoughts excited.

"Why did you change your minds? We can't all go. Jasper I thought this bored you? And same with you Emmett?" I asked in a rushed voice. I could feel the annoyance of Sam when he saw that all the males had come.

"I, uh, well it's boring at the house with the girls! And I won't have you catching a wolf and me not!" Emmett explained with a sense of whining in his voice.

_"_I want something to do, I mean Alice is not in a great mood can't you see that?" Jasper replied as well.

"Well just guard this trail, I'll come get you if we need you!" I ordered over my shoulder as I took off again. They both stood by the trail stunned and annoyed. I knew they would get over it in a short time. I caught up to Carlisle and Jacob as they stopped at a riverbed. The pack of wolves were scouring the edges and down to the river as well.

_There is no blood, but he may have jumped or something. We are trying to find the trail again. There's more to it than this, there has to be._

I heard Jacob's thoughts as he searched south. I ran across the bed and tried to pick up a scent as well. The air was still as I ran between trees, rocks, and greenery to try to find something, anything to find our way to that spot. I heard Jacob howl and immediately flew to his side. The scent of blood burned my throat as I bent down to check the trail. We were close. We followed the trail of blood, which was getting heavier, through the mangled forest. Dread seeped into Carlisle's thoughts as we got closer to the original murder sight. Jacob let out a soft whine as he sniffed through some bare bushes. Our trip had taken a little under two hours, and we were about to find a significant part of the mystery. I raced to Carlisle's side.

_We are almost there...who did this? The smell of the wolves are not mixed with this new oder I smell, but I could swear they are almost alike._

I nodded to his thoughts and then spoke in a low murmur.

"It seems to be an animal like them, but it is not of their pack. I can't imagine us not knowing this. Who is it and how did he _know_ us?" My worries were the same as his baffled thoughts. "We are close, I think Jacob has practically found it." We ran over to Jacob to help him search for another clear path.

_Damn there were puddles...puddles of Mike's blood! I never liked him, but he's blood?_

I nodded in agreement with Jacob as I sighed in disgust. We broke through a hedge of trees and froze. The place was exactly like Alice's vision, including Jacob sniffing the pieces of cloth that were nearest to us. Carlisle was the one to break the silence.

"We found the place of murder, let's not go any further so we don't destroy any evidence. Sam, Jacob? Stay on alert for anything new. Edward and I will go back to the house and wait." Nobody objected to his reasoning. "Wait, to tell the humans, this is their fight also."

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think:] and YAY for BONES being renewed!!! aw so long till the next season:[


	7. HODGINS AND SWEETS

A/N: Sorry that this is such a short chapter. I know a lot of you are antsy to get back to the Cullens' POV, and I'm going through Edward withdrawals, so I cut this short so that I could start on Edward's view right away. I hope you think this is funny. If you want to listen to this chapter while you read, check out the YouTube link in my profile!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or Twilight.

* * *

HODGINS AND SWEETS

"Yo, Berger, how are we doing buddy?" Hodgins yelled over his shoulder to the captain of his plane.

"We have roughly twenty minutes to landing sir," he replied over his headset. Hodgins nodded and then glanced at Sweets, who was fiddling a button that turned the kitchen light on and off. Hodgins smirked and turned his attention to him.

"Dude! Don't push that button!" Sweets jumped and pulled his hand back.

"I didn't think it did anything, I've pushed it about three or four times already," Sweets replied in an astonished voice. "What does it do?"

"What does it do?" Hodgins asked in an authoritative voice. "It sends out codes to launch nuclear weapons in Turkey! Depending on how many times you press it within thirty seconds, how many times did you press it three or four?"

"I can't- I can't remember! I just-" Sweets stuttered with his hands raised in the air.

"And did you have a pattern? I mean two clicks in a row means something totally different than one click, pause, and another click!" Hodgins interrupted as he moved to Sweet's side.

"I'm not exactly sure I think I paused but I mean I couldn't give you a definite answer," Sweets said in a flustered tone. "You should have a sign or something!" Hodgins started to laugh as he sat down in a comfortable recliner. Sweets' face fell as he watched Hodgins' mood change. "Nice, man, nice. It wasn't cool at all." Sweets sat down in a seat next to him as he let out a chuckle as well. "I mean for all I know you could have nuclear weapons stored somewhere ready to strike." Hodgins sighed and then nodded.

"Well that _particular_ button doesn't activate anything, except the kitchen light in the back. But what good is a sign when you can have secret codes," he said in a grave voice. "You never know when the government will leave citizens stranded when the Illumnati come to power." Sweets listened with a confused expression and then interjected a thought before Hodgins could go on.

"Your obsession with theories, particularly conspiracies with the government, seem to have grown from a lack of pleasant childhood memories and paranoia of those rejecting you." Hodgins stared at Sweets, causing him to stop _his_ theory, and then flipped on a pair of ear phones.

"Yeah we are about to land so you might want to fasten up pal," Hodgins said to Sweets in a low voice.

"Um, okay," Sweets replied in an intimidated tone. They waited in silence as the plane started to decline to lower atmospheres. Sweets didn't dare try to make conversation as Hodgins listened to his music and mouthing incoherent words. After the soft landing was made Sweets sighed and jumped up to get his things.

"Dr. Hodgins thank you so much for letting me fly with you to Washington," Sweets said with a smile. Hodgins got up and grunted as he past Sweets, leaving him in the cabin area by himself. Sweets frowned and then quickly rushed to follow Hodgins. "If you are still upset about the earlier comment about your fear of rejection I do apologize for crossing the line," he finished his sentence as he stood watching Hodgins pick up his bags and throw them over his shoulder. "Even if it may be true." He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Sweets?" Hodgins asked with a glare.

"Uh, nothing man, be cool," he said with a squeak in his voice. "Just apologizing." Hodgins turned while grinning to himself, with Sweets stumbling along behind him. They both gathered their bags and started to the exit door at the front of the plane.

* * *

A/N: I hope this made you laugh!! I know it made me laugh… I know I'm a nerd but who isnt? And its always the nerdy person who gets the guy...or something like that:] ENJOY!


	8. A FEW THOUGHTS

A/N: Here is the REAL chapter. Sorry for making you wait. I finished one summer class (YEA! I PASSED!) but I'm going straight into another. It'll be a while before I get the next chapter up, but I'll be working on it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Bones, or the song Hot Blooded by Foreigner.

* * *

EDWARD

"Dr. Cullen, we are moving some equipment for the lab, but we can meet with you immediately after that," Dr. Brennan said as she pushed her hair out of her face. "We moved these chairs out here so it's a perfect waiting area."

We nodded as she rushed off and then sat in the chairs that she had pointed at. I sat with Carlisle on one side and Jacob on the other as we sat outside the room where the Doctor and the FBI agent were constructing the lab that was needed. There was an addition to their team, two men. I looked down at the pale floor as I tried to sort the thoughts and voices from one another.

"Ok, move the confocal microscope to the opposite side of the North table," Dr. Brennan said frantically as they almost dropped the heavy and expensive microscope.

"What?! I was in boy scouts but I don't know where the North table is!" The youngest male said.

"Right! Sweets right!" Agent Booth grunted forcefully as he tried to steady the microscope.

"My right or your right?" Sweets replied desperately as his breathing increased.

"Bones! Move Sweets in the right direction, or better yet replace him! You probably have more muscles anyway!" Agent Booth shouted.

"Guys! This is getting heavier so just follow my lead!" The other male shouted over everyone's anxious chatter. They stumbled to a table and set the microscope gently down, with Brennan following with her hands waving in the air. I chuckled as I raised my head.

"Eavesdropping?" Carlisle asked with a smile.

"It's interesting," I replied as I returned to their minds. I immediately felt drawn to the youngest mind, whom they called Sweets. His thoughts dripped with innocence, yet complex. His mind reminded more of Dr. Brennan's mind than Agent Booth's. His mind seemed older than he portrayed himself to be, and his thoughts were organized, but fluid. His mind was linked into more of a chain, whereas Dr. Brennan's was more like rows of boxes, and Booth's was more of a web.

_It's totally not fair. Now Booth thinks I'm a wuss, but I just get so nervous around him that I just always seem to screw up! Booth seems to be in a good mood, especially when he is around Dr. Brennan. Their body language seems so casual even though the tension of the case is pretty strong...But you know I am pretty strong for my body type! Or at least Daisy thinks so…_

I was fascinated at the workings in his mind on Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth as he analyzed their behavior toward one another. I switched over to the Agent's mind, getting curious to what he was thinking as he bobbed his head slightly while helping the other male move a table.

"…_Thats why, Im hot blooded, check it and see I got a fever of a hundred and three..."_

I heard the rush of air as an object struck the floor and made a startling noise that made the Agent quickly glance toward Sweets.

_God, I love that song, but it always puts me on edge, especially around that part…_

His vision changed to himself opening a refrigerator door and seeing a bright flash of light out of the corner of his eye and then the memory of pain and...fear? But not fear for himself, but for her? His thoughts spun through a series of events involving a very small car, the other unidentified male, dogs, and a tight embrace from Dr. Brennan. The memories brought sudden emotions in his mind as he gazed at Dr. Brennan's profile. A small blush rose to her face as he analyzed her beauty, making me extremely curious of their relationship.

"God, Sweets!" He scolded him as Sweets picked up the tray of instruments that he had knocked over.

_I shouldn't be so hard on him...he is a good kid...i have a soft spot for him...it's just that that song puts me in a jumpy state of mind...and it ALWAYS gets stuck in my head…_

"It's just that you could lose some toes if the scalpel drops on your foot, just be more careful okay?" He said in a softer tone with a sense of guilt for snapping at him in the back of his mind. Sweets nodded as he picked up the tools. I turned my attention to Dr. Brennan's mind as Booth concentrated on moving the table exactly against the wall.

_The east of the room will be suitable for the remains while the north of the room will be adequate for Hodgins to observe the particulates...They should go get the pieces of equipment so we can get the moving done within the hour. I'm just calmed by Booth being able to adequately shift the room around for my research for the investigation...he looks so strong..he IS strong...like when he pulled me out of the car…_

Her mind rushed through a stream of memories that confused me. I saw a dark inside of a car, with gravel and dust clinging to the sides of the car. An unidentified male was with her, but her thoughts were for him...the agent. Her memories were drenched with an unexpected longing for him. A longing that confused her as a stream of memories ended with his arms pulling her out of gravel, tightly hugging her, and her relief that she was in his arms at last. Her vision focused on the strength in his arms and the adoration that was unknown to her. The blush deepened as she finally pulled her eyes away from him and forced herself to close the drawer. I closed my eyes and then gave a glance to Carlisle, who was looking at me.

"Who _are_ these people?!" I whispered with a forced tone. "Refrigerators exploding, ravaging dogs, buried cars? And I thought _my_ life was exciting!" Carlisle chuckled and then shrugged.

"Their work is vigorous," he replied with another chuckle. I turned my head as I heard the sound of their footsteps come closer to the door. They appeared at the doorway as I saw the agent put his hand at the small of her back and gently lead her through the door.

Carlisle took a deep breath as we stood from our chairs. Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan quickly closed the distance between us, their expressions both matched each other's as wonder overcame their fear of us. Carlisle and I glanced at each other as he began to speak.

"I know you and your team must be very busy with the investigation, but we might have some information that might be vital to the case, or at least we think so anyway," he said in a professional tone. I nodded and then chuckled silently at the various thoughts that were rushing through my head.

"Well come on in here, anything would be helpful to the case," Agent Booth replied as he gestured to the small room behind them.

"I have to apologize, but we are renovating the space in the room, so it will provide an efficient lab for the investigation," Dr. Brennan said as we followed them slowly into the make-shift lab. Jacob decided to fall back outside of the room instead of following along with us. His thoughts showed a yearning for Nessi which made this trip a bore to him.

"So what did you find?" Agent Booth asked as he sighed. Dr. Brennan slapped his hand away from the tools on the table as she busied herself with rearranging the items that scattered the room.

"We were hiking early this morning, and we might have stumbled upon-" I paused as I remembered to shift my weight and glance at both of their faces. "Another crime scene or the murder sight. This trail is known by locals, but it is hardly used during this season. My father, mother, and my wife, Bella, and I found it around ten this morning. We stopped hiking when our dog went crazy when he found some scraps of clothing scattered along the trail. Our dog only acts that way when he finds a dead animal or something of that nature. After that we immediately decided to pass along the information to you. We don't what it is, but since you found the body near our land, we have become, well, it kinda freaked us out." I paused as Jacob's thoughts screamed in my head.

_Dog?! Thanks for the credit but really I'm your dog Edward?_

I hid my laugh with a small cough and then listened to Agent Booth's reply.

"Your dog?" he asked as he flipped his pen into the air.

"Yes, more of a stray really." I replied.

_I SWEAR TO GOD EDWARD! You better not go on with th-_

"He just comes for food, but he has taken quite a liking to the little Nessi," I said hiding my smile.

_YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT, I MEAN A STRAY?? Not even your family dog? You ass._

"And in a way has become a part of the family too. He is sweet, but is untrainable, well just immature really," Jacob's thoughts screamed in my head.

_IMMATURE?! What the hell sucker? I swear you better watch your back Cullen! A stray immature dog? Your damn right I'm untrainable! _

"But he doesn't act like this unless something is wrong, and he is _very_ protective of, especially Bella," I finished. "But anyway we would feel better if you checked it out."

There was a pause until Carlisle picked up where I left off.

"We were going to offer to drive you to the exact spot if you would like to see it now," he said with a hand gesture. The agent nodded and the doctor smiled, intrigued by our fluid movements. I smiled at their thoughts as they called the two other males over to the conversation.

"Sweets? Hodgins? This is Dr. Cullen and his son Edward. They are going to take us to the suspected crime scene. I think it would be best if we took a break anyway," Agent Booth said as his introduced us. Sweets' mind was rolling through many theories and was twice as intrigued as the doctor. Hodgins was already hesitant with his thoughts and his movements toward us. We briefly shook hands, which inspired new conspiracies in Hodgins' mind. I smiled as I quickly withdrew my hand and started to walk to the door.

"What cars will we drive? We don't want to bring two different cars and the small car and the van won't hold the four of us," the doctor pointed out as we walked outside with Jacob by my side.

"We can carry someone if needed," Carlisle offered in a gentle voice as he unlocked the car from a distance. The agent glanced at the doctor and then responded after a short pause.

"Well, Sweets and I would like a ride if that's fine with you. No offense but the car we have is total crap-I mean it's not very efficient." He finished with a fake cough. I hid my smile and then opened the door for them. Jacob's thoughts bursted into my mind as I sat in the car.

_Great, dogs are always in the back huh Cullen?_

* * *

So I'll be working on the next chapter! OMG the New Moon pics and trailer look so good.....only that's my LEAST favorite book so I'm worried that I will hate it...but Rob does look GOOD with his shirt off haha what do you think?? Let me know!!


	9. INNER TRAILS

A/N: Sorry that this took so long. I've been writing speeches instead of writing my most precious crossover. But I got an A in my speech class!!! Yay!!! Here's the next chapter. It's mostly case work, but it's in Edward's view...so GO TEAM EDWARD! I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Bones.

* * *

EDWARD.

The car was filled with hesitant yet forceful thoughts as Carlisle eased out of the parking lot. He waited before pulling out as Dr. Brennan and Hodgins climbed into their van that carried the equipment. I focused on the thoughts as I stared straight ahead into the clear mist of Forks. I browsed through the car learning the voices of their minds. Booth was sitting directly behind me while Sweets was in the middle with Jacob on the other side. Sweets' thoughts were fascinating to listen to so I immediately started to explore his mind once again.

_Man, I thought going to the gym was making me stronger but….how could Booth and this kid be bigger than me?? Booth seems relaxed, but he can be intimidating with those looks...reading the Cullens I suppose. I feel absolutely comfortable around them though, they are quite different I wonder what types of childhood the oldest Cullen experienced, he seems...passionate or compassionate though I cannot base this on any evidence. The way his son acts seems to be much older than his apparent age, quite odd for a male although I did complete my doctorates…._

I smiled as his mind worked through different links that were dead on. Why did I feel drawn to him particularly? His colleagues Booth and Brennan seemed much more parallel to Bella and myself, though Sweets' attitude reminded me of myself before I had met Bella, rational, but yet searching for something that I couldn't explain. I shrugged as Booth interrupted the silence with a question.

"So the trail is used by locals?" Booth asked as he shifted in his seat, careful to not touch Sweets.

"Yes, though many don't hike now this time of year except us and a few teenagers from town," I replied as I looked back at him. Our eye contact did not shake his emotions nor the thoughts of his mind. "I hope this is helpful to the case Agent Booth." He nodded as he glanced back to his partner.

_Same here...I should have ridden with Bones...Hodgins couldn't protect her as well as I could if something happened. The Squints are important to her though...I have to admit they are helpful no matter how freaking annoying they can be with the bugs and high fives and ughhh...I'm glad I'm normal...and I'm glad Bones is rational...this family seems to have important information but I can't seem to catch a wave of suspicion...I feel as though they are helplessly in the middle of the murder, but why? If we could just get a lead….Bones will...Bones will…_

I felt as though his emotions for her would be much more evident than he let on. He was good at hiding, as were we. I glanced over at Carlisle as we stopped at a traffic light, the pace annoyed the both of us. Thirty miles an hour made us just want to jump out of the car and walk rather than drive slower than a stupid snail. Jacob's thoughts burst into my head in waves as I thought to myself.

_DOG?? Wolves are better than dogs...more noble at the least! I can't believe you frickin called me a dog...Rosalie calls me a dog! I swear Cullen...I just want to get out of here and be with Nessi...since I'm just a stupid dog here to these people. Haha I should call Sam a dog and see how that sets with him...that would stir things up!_

I grinned as I heard the annoyance be transformed into pure amusement.

"The trail is here, but I'm going to park further down so we won't bother any evidence. I'm afraid that we might have disturb it already, but we didn't exactly know," Carlisle explained with genuine concern in his voice.

"Well thanks for coming to us first, I'll tell Bones to go ahead and park here so they can get the proper equipment," Booth said as he motioned for Carlisle to let him off.

"I should just go with-" Sweets said as he started to climb out of the car after Booth, but was interrupted by the slamming of the car door in mid motion. "Or I'll just hang with you guys." He mumbled with a glance towards Jacob, who was grinning and bulging his muscles. Carlisle chuckled under his breath and drove to the next trail.

"So how long have you and your family lived here?" Sweets asked with curiosity growing in his mind.

"About five years now," Carlisle replied with a smile. "We aren't here all the time, but it is our home."

"Interesting, you seem very young for a doctor, but it seems you have a lot of passion for your work," Sweets said as the car pulled to a stop. He climbed out on the opposite side of Jacob and then hurried to Carlisle's side to continue the conversation. As he was speaking I stood off with Jacob as we started to the trail.

"He looks annoying," Jacob chuckled under his breath. "Kinda like you. I swear Edward I start to get along with you then-" He started to laugh softly, but then regained his composer as Carlisle joined us. Sweets was intrigued with the dialect of Carlisle's answers and was interested in seeing how I would respond. For his age, his mind was more advanced than I could imagine. His analysis was close to perfect, except he didn't fear us-just like the rest of the team, there was no fear. Were they blind? I can understand them working with us even if they were uncomfortable, but they were without fear as they worked by our side. This conclusion was refreshing, but also dangerous for them.

"So foster children?" Sweets exclaimed in fascination as he glanced at me. I followed his mind through a series of hurt and painful memories as he thought of his own life in foster care. The thought process ended with the agent and the doctor, and the gratefulness of their acceptance. I frowned at the horrid memories that he had experienced as an innocent child and then became interested as he completely bypassed the negativity of the memories, turning them into distant thoughts. I listened intently to his thoughts as we approached the Agent Booth who was leaning over Brennan as she and Hodgins swabbed parts of the soil.

"...but the funds appeared in the account from where? Magic? I mean Brian Colen just happened to have that piece of information which connected him to the many murders in the Oregon area but _then_ his secret account was founded back in Washington so where did they go?" Hodgins spouted theories as he carefully swabbed the earth.

"Magic is a contrivance used by people who don't understand scientific processes that occur in nature everyday," Brennan interjected as Hodgins took a breath.

"I don't know what _either_ of you are talking about," Booth said as he glanced at a bag in Brennan's hand.

"What's up guys?" Sweets asked cheerfully as he took a stride to Booth. Booth rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "Ok, well just let me know if you need anything, I guess." He continued when no one answered.

"You can take these bags to the van," Hodgins said with a smirk pulling his sleeves back. Sweets bit his lip, but grabbed the bags anyway. "So where's this crime scene?" Booth looked over at Carlisle and I before responding.

"I think it would be better if Mr. Cullen and his son showed us, what do you think Bones?"

"That is acceptable," she replied in a distracted tone, making Booth curious. Carlisle led the way with me following behind.

"I'll stay Cullen," Jacob said in a low tone as Sweets approached the group once again. Sweets let out a nervous laugh and quickly walked to my side. Booth was amused at Sweets' reaction and stood by Sweets' side.

"I think it would be efficient if I took the lead as well," Brennan said as she went to Carlisle's side with Hodgins following. Carlisle started up the trail with a slow and careful pace with everyone following him.

"The section of the trail comes to a clearing before the actual place where our- dog became upset. But we noticed that the clearing appeared used as a campsite, although at the time we didn't think anything of it," Carlisle explained as he brushed the plants away from the path. Edward let out an amused chuckle at the way Carlisle hesitated before mentioning Jacob. The clearing came into sight as silence controlled the group. As Brennan and Hodgins searched through the few possessions left in the area.

"There was someone here," Brennan stated.

"Showing off your tracker skills, Bones?" Booth smirked.

"Well, you're the Ranger, Booth. I would expect you to know tracks when you see them," she replied in annoyance.

"What do you think? Teenagers?" Booth asked as he crossed his arms.

"It doesn't look like it, no empty beer bottles," Hodgins chuckled under his breath. The conversation was interrupted with the ringing of Booth's phone.

"Booth. Yeah we are checking out the scene. Well do the procedures then I'll get her team on it," Booth shut the phone and shoved it back in his pocket. "Bones, they found the car."

"What? Did we lose it?" Sweets chuckled.

"I _wish_ we'd lose that car!" Booth exclaimed in a low tone as he smiled at the juvenile comment. "No, Sweets, I mean the victim's car. Anyway they want your team on it...so Hodgins it's all yours."

"Booth I found ripped clothing," Brennan said as she picked up a shred. "No blood though. Angela would know more about what happened than I can tell you now. How much further is the other shreds that you found?"

"I don't exactly know maybe another hundred feet, not much further at all," Carlisle responded innocently. As they continued on the trail I felt the minds of Booth and Sweets analyzing our reaction to their questions and development. The were both puzzled by our knowledge, but both concluded our innocence in the case due to our smooth and genuine actions. I felt grateful as relief washed over their suspicions of us. The spots of blood spiked the venom in my mouth as we came upon the shredded clothing. Brennan took out a camera and started to analyze the spot by taking pictures. After a moment of watching the doctor work Booth turned to Carlisle and I.

"This may take a while, but thank you for guiding us to the scene. Would you mind taking Sweets back to the hospital so he could get the car?" He winced at the thought of driving the small car that he was given to drive.

"That will be no problem, and if you need anything else don't be afraid to come to us," Carlisle responded as he shook Booth's hand. Carlisle mentally winced at his wording as his thoughts reflected my own. They should be afraid to come near us, as much as we hated that fact, it was a risk for them.

* * *

A/N: Please review with lovely, detailed comments from my favorite readers. I was so happy to hear that Bones started filming the new season! I'm nervous about New Moon, but excited about Bones. I have to admit, Jacob in the new movie is hot. Wait. No...NO....NOOOOOOOO

GO TEAM EDWARD!!!


	10. GATHERING EVIDENCE

A/N- I was in such a hurry to put this chapter up that i forgot to write a note:[ haha well i hope the chapter is to your liking, sorry it took soooo long to put it up...the case work just kills me sometimes i'm not the smartest person or nerd....i guess im a nerd idk lol anyway enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: everyone know that i dont own twilight nor bones....if i did i would own this sight:]

* * *

"So where did you practice before this, Doctor?" Sweets asked as he stumbled slightly on a root, but quickly regained his balance as his hand grabbed at a tree. "Stupid shoes." He muttered under his breath before Carlisle answered.

"Well after medical school I practiced in Chicago where I fell in love with my wife. After years of trying for a child, we began to raise foster children-our children, and decided to find a place that would be suitable for raising a family, which we found was not Chicago," Carlisle responded with a chuckle. "Some of my wife's family ties led us to this town of Forks a few years back, which has been splendid for us." Sweets nodded to this information as he gracefully made it through the trail and onto the shoulder of the road where Jacob leaned by a tree.

"Interesting," he murmured as he shifted towards Edward. "So Forks was probably devastated when word of the case got out." Carlisle nodded with tightened lips as he walked to the car. Sweets walked by Edward's side, trying to look as graceful as he, but then gave a discouraged sigh. "You are the youngest of the children, correct?" Edward gave a quick glance as he tried to hide his smirk.

"Yes, I'm eighteen, just turned eighteen in fact," he said with a nod.

"Why did you and your wife decide to marry so young?" Sweets asked with a confused note in his voice. Edward paused and then began to answer.

"We decided to because we thought it the best for our situation-with college and such, of course," Edward said quickly as he opened the door and started to get in. Sweets nodded and sat in silence as Jacob's shoulder bulged beside him in the backseat.

"So, Sweets is it?" Carlisle asked as he glanced in the rearview mirror.

"Yes or Dr. Sweets, whichever," he replied.

"So Dr. Sweets, how did you come to work with the FBI?"

"I, uh, am a psychologist so I decided to put my mind to good use for the FBI, such as profiling," Sweets said as he tried to roll down the window without any luck. "So far I have been lucky to work with Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan, brilliant minds, and the unique methods of our situation make us a good team."

"So you're not a real doctor?" Jacob asked with a smirk.

"I, uh, yeah I have my doctorate. Though I do not have an M.D like Dr. Carlisle here, I am considered a doctor," he replied gesturing and leaning towards Carlisle.

"My bad," Jacob mumbled.

"No problem bro," Sweets replied with a small smile.

"You have a very sharp mind Dr. Sweets," Carlisle said with a warm smile. "You fit in well with the rest of the team." Sweets smiled, but did not respond, his thoughts elsewhere. He rested his chin in his cupped hand as he glanced out the window at the green forests.

"Your family is very cooperative, and if I may say, quite close," Sweets said breaking the silence in the car. "It seems as though you have a connection that others in this town can replace nor duplicate. It's quite fascinating actually-" Sweets paused and then shifted in his seat, worrying that he had said too much. Edward glanced at Carlisle and then sat still in his seat, almost too still, for Sweets noticed and didn't go on. The silence in the car was brittle, but wasn't broken, as they rolled into the hospital parking lot.

"Dr. Sweets?" Carlisle referred to him in the backseat as he stared at Edward's pale, unmoving hand that was laying on the armrest.

"Oh, yeah, right. Thanks for the ride Dr. Carlisle. I hope that I will be able to speak to you more during the duration of this case," Sweets said as he fumbled the door open. His thoughts were slightly embarrassed as he heard a snicker, but quickly forgot as he closed the door and stood in the rain by the toy car that he was to drive. He glanced back at the mercedes car driving out of the parking lot. Their necks seemed tense from an unknown factor that he was not able to figure out, as he noticed Jacob turned with a stern face glaring back at him. Sweets did not break the stare as he watched them drive away, leaving him with a sensation of curiosity. He squinted through the rain that pattered hard against the car and finally opened the door to the small car.

The Cullens were suspects, the primary ones at that, but Sweets noticed that Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth did not act as if they were. He had a feeling they were innocent as well, though his short interactions between them had led him to have more questions than answers. The questions were not along the lines of the case either. Their involvement with each other, the movements that were made, and the protected nature that he felt when he was with them had stirred questions that he desperately wanted answered.

He shifted in his seat as he compared the actions of how Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth had treated the Cullens differently from other suspects. They spoke and interacted with the Cullens as if they were part of the team, or as their equals in the case. They were different, they told the truth immediately, wanting the situation to be...Sweets paused and thought of the right word as he stopped for a few pedestrians. Healing. They wanted to heal the hurt that someone had viciously caused this town. Sweets smiled as he compared himself to Edward, apparently Edward was younger, but Sweets felt as though he was on the same page as him or at least had a faint connection of friendship. Sweets shook his head and then concentrated on the road. The thoughts that came to his mind were impossible. He was too mature to be friends with an eighteen year old that had leaped into a life of marriage without thinking it through. Though he kept these thoughts at the front of his mind, he still believed that there was a connection, a connection that even Dr. Brennan couldn't possibly explain in her rational thoughts.

The trail was hidden from sight by the grown bushes and wild plants that were climbing the tall trees. Sweets found it after Booth had called him saying he had just seen the puny car from hell drive by, twice. Sweets grimaced as he struggled to see through the fog, but eventually heard Booth's gunshot in the air, or at a bird, you could never know what Booth would shoot. Sweets chuckled as he saw Hodgins and Brennan wearing hats that looked as if they belonged on a safari, and Booth with his coat flung over his head. It was raining harder than ever since he had left the hospital, so they quickly retreated to their car as Booth ran over to Sweets.

"For God sakes Sweets! What are you a grandma? Let me drive," he grunted and he grabbed Sweets by the shoulder and heaved him onto the road. Sweets quickly ran around the front and jumped into the passenger's seat. Sweets sighed. Booth always needed to be in control, he thought as he held on the door handle. He was quiet as he jerked the car from the mud to the street. "Damn thing," he muttered as the car whined in the sudden acceleration.

"I feel as though the Cullens are innocent, of course I haven't talked to all of them," Sweets said to break the heavy silence.

"I can't read them, they are stone," Booth replied after a moment's thought. Sweets nodded. They even look stone, he thought as the word was enforced in his mind. Stone, that seemed as though it were a clue in the mystery of the Cullens. Sweets came back to the conversation as Booth continued. "They have this vibe that isn't a guilty one. It seems as though they know too much, but how could that be? And them still be innocent?" Sweets paused and then glanced at Booth's profile.

"I feel that they are cooperating to the greatest of their ability, but their family has numerous ties to each other, which would explain that they are more willing to keep to themselves, but still contribute to the majority of the case." There was a pause after Sweets finished. Booth gently turned his head to one side.

"Okay that was all babble, but I figure what you are saying is that they have a big factor in the case, but will protect each other, am I right?" Sweets gave a little grunt and then answered.

"I guess, basically. Though I don't think they would still be working with us if they were covering for someone in their family. It's as if the family doesn't want attention, but are doing their best to help us," Sweets replied as he gripped his seat for dear life. Booth was weaving fast through the curves and mist. They finally drove into a small town that was known as Port Angeles and found there way to where the local police and FBI were standing. The rain was now a faint mist as they got out of their cars and started waling to the vacant car that was now surrounded.

"Work your magic Bones," Booth said as he stood to the side of her.

"Booth, magic is-"

"I know, I know. Magic is a convenience that stupid people use," Booth muttered as he bent down to look at the tires.

"That's not what I said at all Booth," she replied, but then started to photograph the car. Sweets analyzed their actions with each other and smiled. They worked together well, although their differences were a majority. He noticed Dr. Brennan's concentrated face become intrigued with marks on the deserted car, while Booth softly stared at her from a distance, with a smile on his face. She turned towards Booth as he quickly glanced away and began to walk around the opposite side of the car in a hurried manner, spitting out police facts that was evident from the car. She looked at his back as he walked and then was interrupted by Hodgins.

"The soil on the tires might have a link to the trail, although I can't confirm it until I get back to the lab," Hodgins said as he put some of the dirt into a bag.

"Yes, we can match the soil to the samples we collected from the trail. Also we can match them to the particulates on the remains," Dr. Brennan replied as she carefully opened the door of the car.

"You know…?" Sweets said slowly as he turned to Dr. Brennan, who regarded him with an incredulous expression, but then immediately rushed to Booth's side. "You know? When I profiled the killer, I noticed that he tended to use the victim's possessions for his convenience."

"So you think he used the car before he abandoned it?" Booth asked thoughtfully. As he spoke, Hodgins' head suddenly poked over the hood of the car.

"The floor-mats!" He cried in excitement as he rushed to the door where Dr. Brennan was taking pictures of the inside. "There will probably be particulates from the murderer's shoes."

"Whoa, he was way too excited about that," Booth murmured as he walked to the driver's car door. "Good job Sweets." He said as he stood watching Hodgins collect samples. "You get a gold star and maybe you can talk Hodgins in getting you an ice cream cone." He added in an insincere syrupy voice. Sweets shrugged, but couldn't help but let a small smile slide on his face.

Sweets stood proudly off to the side as Hodgins scraped samples from the floor, as Dr. Brennan used the alternate light source to search for bodily fluids on the seats. The FBI techs started to dust for fingerprints, while taking orders from Dr. Brennan and Booth, and receiving glares from Hodgins.

"Booth?" Dr. Brennan called with her head still inside the car. Booth rushed to her side with Sweets lingering behind him. "I found what appears to be blood on the steering wheel, seat, and door handle."

"You think it's from the murderer's or the victim?"

"I would have no way of knowing, Booth. I can't simply match the blood by observing the dried flecks."

"Ok, geez, just wanted your theories," he replied quickly. Hodgins lifted one finger and started to speak as Booth interrupted. "Dr. Brennan's theories only."

"I won't know for certain until we run some tests at the lab," Dr. Brennan said started putting her equipment away. "We need to get back to the lab and get this evidence processed as soon as possible."

"If his pattern holds, the killer will abandon this area and move on to another location and victim within 18 to 24 hours." Sweets said as they walked Dr. Brennan and Hodgins back to the van, carrying plastic boxes filled with evidence bags.

"Yeah, Sweets and I will grab some food on the way back while you and Hodgins get started on the tests. Diner food good with everybody?" Booth replied. When nobody responded he sighed. "Let's go Sweets. It's gonna be a long night."

* * *

A/N: Again i hoped you liked it:] please review they make my day!!!! omg first episode of bones is finished....im excited about the new title credits!!!! (i hope Sweets keeps his hat with the elf ears hahahaha sooo cute) Oh and im really excited that november is just around the corner, just in time for the new moon movie:] again please review.....:] love you guys!!!!


	11. LINKS

A/N: Heyyyyyyy! I hope this chapter is to your liking:] i tried to post it as soon as possible since i had been slacking off the last few chapters lol i didnt have edward in this chapter to occupy my mind:[ buttttttt Hodgins is pretty handsome....and Sweets is sooooo cute....and dont get me started on how sexy Booth is;] well anyway....enjoy:]

Disclaimer: I dont own anything:[ not Bones....not happy meals....not mcdonalds...not Twilight....nor the Yakima Agricultural Research Lab....face it im a failure....jk.

* * *

"Was your burger okay Hodgins?" Booth asked as he sipped on his coke and threw away his wrappers.

"Yeah, you wanna tip?" Hodgins replied with a chuckle. Booth forced out a sarcastic laugh.

"No jokes, just get back to your dirt there," he replied as he walked over to Brennan's table, ignoring the smirk on Hodgins' face. "Bones your milkshake is in that freezer, which is creepy because that was probably a morgue...and I think it's beside a dead hawk, which is illegal by the way. And there's no telling what kind of dead germs that are crawling and seeping into it...and you know what?!" He rushed to the freezer and jerked the milkshake out. He unwrapped the straw and placed it into the milkshake, before he set it on her table. "There, now it's safe." He said with a smug smile. "Make sure you drink it, you need your energy if we're going to be working all night." He put his hand on her shoulder as she looked over her notes. He noticed her warmth as she looked up and returned the smile.

He noticed Sweets observing them out of the corner of his eye and quickly jerked his hand into his pocket.

"How's that Happy Meal Sweets?"

"Very good actually. I got a transformers figure, betcha you don't have one," Sweets replied with a smirk. Booth smiled in surprise at the quick comeback.

"I bet I do, I have a seven year old," Booth replied as Sweets nodded. "Maybe we can set up a play-date sometime." They both chuckled as Booth sprawled beside Brennan with his paperwork and Sweets returned to his file.

After brief silence, Hodgins' laptop started to beep. He hurried over to check the test results, with everyone's eyes on him. After another moment of silence, he interpreted the results.

"The blood type matched the victim, although there are some strange particulates mixed with the blood that I'm having trouble identifying with the equipment I have here," he said as he searched through his results. Brennan walked over to his makeshift station carrying her laptop. She set the laptop beside his and studied Hodgins' screen for several moments. Booth quietly made his way to stand protectively behind her.

"That's odd, but it looks familiar," she murmured as she scrolled through her notes.

"Yeah it looks like the sample from bite wounds on the victim," Hodgins replied as he squinted at the screen. "You know? The government probably hides the failed genetic experiments that they were planning on using in covert operations in the military. Oh, it makes perfect sense! The heavily wooded area, low population, and not to mention how secluded the town is with a lack of heavy law enforcement present. And don't get me started on Canada!"

"Whoa Squinty, I never saw Wolverine during my covert operations," Booth chuckled.

"Failed, Booth, failed experiments!" Hodgins retorted with wide hand gestures.

"You know...in a twisted sort of way, it makes sense," Sweets added as he joined the group.

"It is all we can come up with right now," Booth said as he turned to Bones.

"There is another explanation, there is no rationality in the idea that two widely separated species as _Homo sapians_ and _Canis lupus_ can be combined with viable results," she replied with a distressed look surfacing her face. She watched the screen as the test results scrolled by, and then pointed to a tall spike in the graph. "Here. This is the same compound that was found in the bite wounds."

"It's a combination of silica and organic matter," Hodgins said leaning towards his computer. He pulled up a map of the area surrounding Forks and then hurriedly rolled over to a microscope in his chair. He slapped a Petri dish under the microscope and looked through the eyepiece. "This organic matter contains a certain species of algae that commonly grows in standing water or near bodies of water." He rolled back to the computer as Booth pulled Sweets out of the way before Hodgins ran him over.

"The bite wounds contained a sandy substance which seems uncommon in this area," Brennan said as she searched her notes.

"The only area within a ten mile radius that has the same composition of silica in the soil would be the local river," Hodgins said as he consulted his map. "Called Quillayute River."

"And how is this helping?" Booth asked in frustration.

"We're narrowing down the area in which his spends his time. We know it's along the river, but the test isn't completed yet so we will be able to narrow it down more in a few minutes." Hodgins continued to work, moving back and forth between different microscopes and pulling graphs up on his computer. Brennan took her laptop and moved it on an empty table as she proceeded to the remains, that were cleaned and arranged at the other side of the room.

After a few quiet hours of Brennan examining the bones to find the most detailed markings, Booth dozing in his chair, and Sweets alternating between studying the case files and playing World of Warcraft on the laptop he brought, Hodgins suddenly jumped up. Booth jumped out of his doze with a snort as both Sweets and Brennan jumped and stared.

"I got it!" Hodgins said waving his arms in the air, holding a tiny bug in his forceps. "_Anthocoris confusus_!"

"We are all confused, you don't have to make a joke of it," Booth grumbled as he stretched his arms.

"No, this is a _huge_ find. There have only been two instances that this has been found west of the Rockies. I should have thought of this before! I read that article but I thought it would never apply since our work was mostly in the D.C. area. This bug is native to Europe and Asia, but there are very, very few recordings of it being sighted in North America. They were first found in European Beech Trees and European Linden Trees, but just this year researchers at the Yakima Agricultural Research Lab found this insect in the Olympic National Park, near the Quillayute River."

"We're in America. Why do we have European Trees?" Sweets with a smirk.

"Yeah this is our land. We should have our own trees," Booth said playing along. Brennan threw them an annoyed glare as Hodgins zoomed in on his map.

"So what does this mean?" She asked impatiently.

"I know where we can find him."

* * *

A/N: Soooooo i hope you liked the chapter....and detailed reviews are most welcome!!! i saw the promo for Bones and im like so so so excited!!!! dude Hodgins, Sweets, and Booth look amazing:] also i can't believe that kristen and robert are hooking up now!!!!!!! crazy i still cant believe the rumors are true but how can you resist an Edward??


	12. VISIONS

A/N: So I tried something new with this chapter....it's in Alice's point of view so I hope you enjoy it! It is the first time i have EVER written in Alice's point of view. i feel that everyone could have a different view of her, but here i wanted to show you my view of Alice. It's kinda confusing, but it is meant to be a little chaotic at times. it's kinda short but the next one is longer:]

Her visions are in italics.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing:[ not twilight nor BONES...sadly.

* * *

ALICE.

"They are staking out the hospital, again," Edward grumbled to Carlisle as he leaned on the wall. "The wolves have become way too territorial. It's ridiculous."

"They want to protect their packs and their reservation Edward," Carlisle replied as he turned a page of his book.

"They didn't find a body on their land," Edward whispered closing his eyes. "Why don't they void on a bush and move on already?" Jacob popped his head around the door.

"You forget we aren't a couple of dogs Edward," he growled. "Whoever killed Mike is like a shapeshifter of some sort, we know he takes shape of a wolf, but we don't know what breed. He's our problem, I don't know why you insist on being a part of this."

"Because it's our land!" Edward hissed through his teeth.

"Whatever, Nessi is taking her nap and I don't need this," Jacob replied as he quickly jogged to the door, transformed into his wolf figure, and then ran through the woods.

"Fine go urinate on the hospital. I don't care!" Edward said as he slammed the door with a flick of his finger.

"He'd better behave while he's a wolf," Carlisle said jerking his head up. "And you know better Edward. Besides they are trying to reach the same goal as us, finding the murderer. Until someone does, everyone is going to be territorial."

"You know we need the wolves just as much as they need us Edward," I said as I finally joined the conversation. Edward didn't argue as my voice floated across the room. I knew his anxiousness wasn't with the wolves, Bella was gone for the afternoon with Esme, so Edward was having a hard time occupying his mind. "Although they do give me headaches." I added with a smile. I felt Edward's chuckle and a soft, "thank you," as I went back to stroking the blank canvas with a black paintbrush. I rushed my mind through the future events that seemed to loom over the room.

_The dark shapes swirled past me as I saw diamond stars fill the sky. A deer ran through the meadow of green, without a fear. The water rustled through the cracks of rocks and the warm smell of blood refreshed my senses, I saw a silver body in the lining of the moonlight, ready to pounce, Bella. _

The vision faded as I returned to my canvas, seeing that my hand was still painting. Painting a gold hand that clutched a silver, bloodstained diamond. A hand that dripped with blood, carving veins into the arm. I searched through the visions again trying to find the agent and the doctor, and getting frustrated because each path seemed undecided.

_I put my hands through Jasper's hair, as his hands sent electrifying waves through my petite body. The air danced around us as-_

I felt myself jump from the vision and glance at Jasper, I smiled thinking of the rendezvous we might have tonight, if nothing was interrupted. I went back to my painting as I tried to focus on the humans and their actions in the case. The gold hand was now surrounded by red rose petals that shaped a familiar face that grieved. After a few peaceful moments a vision struck me as if I was being electrified.

_A wolf stood in the shadows of the sunrise, surrounded by the Doctor and the Agent. Fury and amusement was evident upon the brow of the wolf, for being caught. The Agent pulled a gun from his holster as the wolf advanced within a second, throwing fierce blows. The shots went through the heart and head of the animal as it attacked the Agent, clawing the flesh in strong strokes. The wolf did not flinch as his wounds started to heal immediately. The Doctor screamed as she stood helplessly, trying to find any kind of weapon to get the wolf away from the Agent. She went silent as the wolf growled and pounced on her. _

I gasped as I sat still, trying to make sure my vision was correct. Edward was by my side and holding my hand within the second.

"Alice?! Where are they?" Edward asked in a low tone. "Concentrate so we can help them."

"The Agent, the Doctor," I whispered as I stared back at him. "We must find them, the wolf, he-" I stopped as I shook my head the vision was now blurry almost as if it was fading.

"What's happening?" Carlisle asked as rushed to Edward's side.

"The Agent and the Doctor found a way to track the wolf, Alice saw a vision of the wolf killing them," Edward said quickly with stress straining in each word. "The vision is fading though, I don't understand what's going on."

My mind swirled through strange visions that did not include the gruesome murder of the Agent and Doctor. It was as if the vision was completely erased from my mind.

"It's not there anymore," I said squeezing my eyes shut. "Why can't I get a clear picture? They must have changed their minds, but what should we do?"

"We need to protect them, they don't fully understand what they are dealing with," Carlisle said as he put his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"They are in a forest of some sort, probably part of the National Park, we've hunted their on some occasions," Edward said as he turned. "I'll get Emmett and Jasper, Esme and Bella should get back soon."

"Edward? You, Carlisle, and I will go. Emmett and Jasper will wait for Esme and Bella, they can come later," I said quickly as I jumped up to Carlisle's side. Edward nodded and then went out of the door as I felt another wave of visions sweep through my head.

_The wolf stood in the shadows with the sun rising slowly. The Agent and Doctor rushed to the space, pausing as they observed the wolf, confused and surprised by what they encountered. The wolf growled and then began to jump through the air to the Agent. The Agent pulled his gun from his holster and shot with perfect aim. The wolf yelped, but started to pounce again, his wounds healing. Another round of shots was fired as the Agent tensed for the blow. The Doctor dropped her gun after the animal was lying limply on the ground slowly morphing back into a human._

"They are okay, they fought him off this time, she decided to bring her gun," I said softly. "I still think we should go, just in case they need help."

"Yeah! Let's kick some wolf ass!" Emmett hooted as he darted through the door.

"You're staying for now," Carlisle said calmly with a small smile.

"No! What?! You wouldn't let me go last time!" Emmett whined in a disappointed tone.

"Fine, you can go, but no fighting until we say. We will wait and hide, unless the humans need us," Edward said as he followed Jasper into the room.

"Well that leaves me now!" Jasper cried with his arms crossed.

"Sweetums? Please? You can come when Esme and Bella get back, they shouldn't be long," I said as I gave him a quick kiss and darted out the door with Edward , Carlisle, and Emmett following.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it:] reviews are welcome of course. They are taken and cherished to the bottom of my heart 33333 Soooooo....the end is is coming up...three or four chapters....im still deciding. I'm really nervous but excited!!!! Ok this is my promo for the finale:

_Flashing lights-cryptic language-funeral-"take care Bones"Booth says as they part company-dramatic music plays as Sweets waves to Hodgins-Alice gasps- Edward runs-a heart beats-then silence._ **BROTHERHOOD.**

Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you.

sounds exciting rite???

Tell me what you think:]


	13. CONNECTIONS

A/N: So here is another chapter....I hope that you enjoy it!! Since the story is near its end, this part was fun to write:] this chapter follows Booth and Brennan and it has a direct PRESENCE from the Cullens, but they (sadly) don't appear....again I hope you enjoy this dramatic part in the story:]

Disclaimer: Everyone knows I don't own Twilight nor Bones.....I don't even own a pet.

* * *

"I don't know how Sweets even got them out of the parking lot. They got lost again due to his great map reading skills. They need a freakin' GPS, with longitudes and latitudes, or something!" Booth grumbled as he hung up the phone. "Hey the weather seems to be agreeing with us." Brennan nodded as she held a tight expression.

"Do you know where you're going?" she asked with a small smile.

"Yes, Bones, of course I do," he replied quickly. "I wish that van hadn't been so slow, they could have just followed us. You know it's pretty sad when a van can't keep up with a car with a squirrel for an engine." He kept glancing in his rearview mirror as he drove fast around the bends and curves in the road. The silence in the car was comfortable as they concentrated on finding the exact spot of the killer. The drive seemed long as the sun started to rise and the morning mist appeared.

"Finally," Booth murmured as he drove to the entrance of the park.

"Booth, we should be getting close," Brennan said as she sat up in her seat.

"Thank God I had tennis shoes in the car," Booth whispered to himself.

"Yeah you wouldn't want to mess up your $900 shoes," she teased.

"They only cost me $800! Thank you very much," he replied quickly as they quickly turned onto the scenic route of the park. Brennan laughed and then steered her attention to the GPS and to the forest around her. "I think this is where we get out." Booth said after a couple of minutes had passed of driving on the path with thick trees looming over them. She nodded reaching for her messenger bag that held her forensics kit as Booth parked the car on the side of the road and took the GPS out of its place. They got out and made haste through the thick plants and trees, with Booth helping Brennan around the dense parts of the forest as he took nervous breaths. The GPS signaled that they were getting closer as they still trudged through the mud and vegetation.

They finally stumbled into a space that contained trampled plants and bushes. Booth and Brennan held their breath as they searched the small area, seeing that it consisted of a black jacket, a couple pairs of shoes, a canteen, and shredded paper. Booth grabbed Brennan's arm, holding her close to him. He felt her breath on his neck and was comforted by her warm body being close to him. Both jumped as the silence was interrupted by the crackle of leaves. A burly man stepped into the soft light from the sunrise, while licking a bone.

"Booth!" Brennan gasped quietly. "Without further examination I can't be sure, but that looks like the right radius of a human male." Booth gulped and then stepped closer to the man with his hand on his holster.

"Are you looking for me?" the man asked with a dark smile.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" Booth said in an authoritative tone pulling his gun out of the holster. "We have some questions for you concerning Mike Newton's death." The man laughed as he examined them through his hair that fell into his eyes and with his arms crossed upon his chest.

"You come to death, to ask about death," he replied as he let out another scoff. Booth's anger became evident on his face. "I smell your fear." The man continued as he took a long, deep breath with his eyes rolling back in his head, enjoying the pleasure. "It smells-" he paused with his hands clenched. "-good."

Booth then noticed the man's muscles started to ripple unnaturally, as if his skin had turned to water. As the man's canines started to lengthen, his lips began to stretch in a thin line, with drool spilling out from the edges and falling onto the plants beneath him. Booth cringed as he watched the hands turn into claws with his skin growing darker with each second, and his muscles transforming into odd figures and his bones twisting into shapes that looked deformed on a human scale.

"Sick," Booth whispered under his breath, pointing his gun threateningly at the creature. The man started to crouch as his legs began to turn into hind quarters, with his hands disappearing into paws.

"This is impossible," Brennan spoke as she watched the transformation of the man turning into a wolf. A horrific snarl escaped from the wolf's snout as he lunged at Booth.

"Booth!" Brennan called as she started to fumble with her bag. Booth emptied his clip of bullets within a second, hitting the wolf directly in the chest repeatedly as he sailed through the air. The shots made the wolf pause throwing him back a step, until he released another growl and charged towards Booth again. Booth tensed for the inevitable charge, thinking that maybe the wolf would be satisfied with only him, letting Bones have the opportunity to escape. Hearing a frantic crunch of leaves behind him, he hoped that she was running from this fate, to save herself. Suddenly from behind a shot rang out to the right of him. Hitting the wolf squarely in the chest, knocking him back. Another series of shots ranged from his sternum to his head, leaving him limp on the ground.

Booth let out a shaky breath after a minute of silence and then turned to see Bones pointing her gun at the wolf that was morphing back into a man. A smile crept on his face as he stared into her gray eyes.

"I'm so glad you brought your cannon," he said softly. She lifted a small smile and then dropped her gun.

"I debated." She whispered in a relieved tone. Booth rushed to her and pulled her up into his arms, crushing her to his chest. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she leaned into his embrace.

"Thank you," he said into her neck as he breathed in her scent and felt her soft damp hair brush across his face. They stood in the tight embrace as the dew sparkled in the morning sun. Booth set Brennan down and brushed her hair from her face. "I owe you one, Bones." Before he could go on, his phone rang. He pulled his hand away from her cheek as he fumbled to answer it.

"Booth," he said into the phone.

"Yeah, so when the road ends, do we take a left or a right?" Sweets said loudly over the roar of the van.

"What? The road doesn't end Sweets!" He replied in an annoyed tone. Booth could hear Hodgins in the background.

"Give me that phone! I can't believe this with all my money I could have bought the damn park and have hired someone to drive us there! Booth? After the interstate were we supposed to turn right or left?" Hodgins huffed into the phone.

"Left and the park is a couple miles down on the right, I mean follow the signs bro," Booth replied with a hand to his head.

"How do people like you get doctorates?! You can't even read a map!" Hodgins fussed as he hung up the phone. Booth shut his phone and shoved it into his pocket.

"They still aren't here, but they will be," Booth said as he gazed at Brennan. She nodded and then took his hand.

"I'm glad that's over," she said with a sigh. They stared at each other in silence until Booth shrugged and looked over his shoulder.

"I would like to examine the area before we go," Brennan said, picking up an evidence bag from the leaves.

"You really had to dump all your stuff out?" he asked in amusement, starting to feel a little bit sick as the adrenaline wore off.

"My gun had drifted to the bottom of my bag because of gravity. It was difficult to find," she said defensively. She drifted over to the body that was looking undeniably human. She knelt down, carefully avoiding spatters of blood. Booth wandered around the clearing, looking at the ragged collection of things that were scattered around. He stopped next to the black leather jacket and used his pen to look at the tag at the collar.

"L. Jackson," he read. "This will probably prove to be Luke Jackson's clothing. He was the fourth victim."

"The fourth victim that we know of," Brennan murmured. "We will probably never know all his victims." She snapped on a pair of gloves that she pulled from her pocket and went to examine the bone tossed away by the dead man.

"My suspicions were correct, Booth," Brennan said, picking up the bone. "It's the radius from an unidentified human male. All the remains that we have are complete. That means that there's at least one more victim that we know of."

Booth patrolled the edge of the clearing as Brennan studied the remnants of someone. She carefully searched for more splinters and other bones. As she searched, Booth became more and more antsy.

"Come on Bones, let's go to the car. There's no telling what's out there, it's kinda creeping me out," he said as he pulled on her hand. She bent down to collect her bag that she had frantically thrown on the ground during the attack. Booth stood impatiently as she tried to find everything that had been dropped, including the GPS.

"Come on Bones, just grab your wallet and lets go," he said grabbing her hand as he began to trudge back through the thick vegetation. They returned to the car in silence as they waited for Sweets and Hodgins to arrive. Booth called Charlie and explained the situation to him. After calling all the appropriate channels, he leaned against the car beside Bones.

"That was quite a case," Booth murmured as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Impossible," Brennan said after a pause. "It was impossible." Booth let out a laugh and was about to reply, but was interrupted by the roar of Hodgins' van approaching. Sweets and Hodgins rushed out of the van and to Booth and Brennan's side.

"Did he already leave?" Sweets asked as he examined them and the backseat of the car.

"No," Booth replied as he glanced at Brennan. "You won't believe what happened." Hodgins and Sweets both erupted with questions and then went silent as Booth returned his glance to them. He began to explain the bizarre event elaborating on the wild look of the man as he turned into a rugged wolf, and then went on to tell them about how his bullets didn't seem to affect the wolf's ability to function, so Brennan had to finish him off with her gun.

"Her gun can shoot through an engine block!" Booth exclaimed in an excited tone. "It was her bullets that took him down, man." Sweets stood bewildered staring at Booth and Brennan without blinking.

"Dude! No way! I knew there was something up!" Hodgins exclaimed in amazement. "I wish I hadn't missed it!" He glanced at Sweets, who was still staring at Booth and Brennan. "I have to take some samples for myself before the cover up begins! This is an unprecedented opportunity man."

Just as he came back with his box of swabs and bags, sleek black cars with little flags on the antennas drove up to the spot they were standing. Several men dressed in black with earpieces and sunglasses, strode over to Booth and Brennan who were now standing up straight by their car. Hodgins' eyes grew wide as he dropped his box and pointed to the men.

"I knew it!" He hissed under his breath.

"For once bug man, I think you got it right," Booth chuckled as he pulled Hodgins' arm down.

* * *

A/N: I hope this was to your liking!!! Reviews make my life so much brighter:] so please....feel free to review!!!! I like suggestions also:] (although I probably won't act on any of them lol) the end is coming....but I do encourage you to read to the very end:] and review hahaha Anyway I am so excited about the new season of BONES especially after hearing several comments from Hart Hanson :]]]]]]]]

PROMO:

**BROTHERHOOD **

**COMING SEPTEMBER 11**

_The final episode in The Blood Calls to Blood series....Edward rolls his smooth fingers over the keys of the piano...the music plays as fragments start scrolling down the screen....Edward caresses Bella with passion...Booth : I wish I had the courage...the strength...to show her....Sweets sees what I am and doesn't fear, I can see myself through his actions and words...the goodbyes trailed off as the piano crashed forcing silence as Edward and Alice ran...._

_**BROTHERHOOD.**_


	14. GOODBYES

A/N: Hey guys!!! Here i a new chapter for you...I hope you like it:] This is the second to last chapter in this series...so enjoy it to the end!! This includes all the main characters that have been featured in this story so everyone should be happy:] except for the dog lovers because Jacob isn't in it haha sorry...GO TEAM EDWARD:]

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor Bones....

* * *

"...for Thine is the kingdom, the power, and the glory forever and ever. Amen."

The minister finished the Lord's Prayer as the crowd echoed the "amen," then motioned his hand to the family as he stepped away from the casket. One by one they stepped up to the wooden casket and placed a white rose upon the closed case. This brought a new wave of tears among the crowd that surrounded the burial site. Booth and Bones stood at a distance from the small tent that was shielding the family from the rain that fell, with Sweets and Hodgins by their side, grumbling because they forgot their umbrellas.

Booth bowed his head as he recited a short prayer for the family and then watched as the family clutched to each other in mourning. He then glanced at Brennan who was watching him. She gave him a soft smile and then pushed back her now wet hair. Her fair skin glowed as streams a rain drops danced down her face. Booth knew Bones would always come through for him, just like he would always be there for her.

As he looked over the somber crowd, he noticed a small group that was standing at a distance from the crowd as well. Their perfectly shaped bodies immediately told him that they were the Cullens. He observed their reserved and saddened postures, trying to decipher what he was missing. As he compared their perfectly composed faces to the grieving faces from the town, he noticed that they almost looked like aliens. They didn't belong or fit in well here, yet they seemed one-hundred percent human. The service ended with the rain still pouring which led everyone to rush to their cars. Booth and Brennan stayed still watching the mourners leave the burial site, with Hodgins and Sweets getting more impatient by the minute.

"Come on! Let's go already!" Hodgins shivered through his lifted collar.

"We could just leave we _did_ take two cars," Sweets mumbled to Hodgins as he rubbed his hands together.

"We'll leave when we pay our respects," Brennan scolded.

"Bunch of babies," Booth murmured. He took a step back, but then noticed the Cullens moving towards the casket, and stopped to watch their fluid motions. A small figure with long brown hair reached out and touched the casket, letting her fingers linger on the smooth wood. Edward was by her side, holding her arm. Her facial expression was reserved except for a brief wave of pain that crossed her face as she stroked her hand along the casket. The rest of the Cullens stood as if they were statues, watching her movements with anxious faces.

"Hey! Are those the Cullens?" Sweets perked up as he noticed the small group. "Let's go talk to them!" Sweets excitedly made his way closer to the burial just as Edward escorted his wife from the tent, with one hand on her waist and the other holding an umbrella. "Edward!" Sweets called as he neared their backs. Booth, Brennan, and Hodgins hurried to his side as he reached Edward.

"Sweets!" Booth hissed as he gave him a glare. "This is a funeral!" Edward smiled as he watched Booth scold Sweets as if he were a child.

"How are you Dr. Sweets? Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, Mr. Hodgins," Edward said as he nodded towards them.

"Well, fine, except this is a funeral," Sweets replied quickly. He paused as he noticed his wife. "Hi there." Sweets nodded toward Bella.

"Oh, Dr. Sweets, this is my wife, Bella," Edward introduced her with a hand gesture.

"Nice to meet you," Sweets said with a smile as he extended his hand. Bella slightly hesitated, but then shook his hand quickly.

"I've heard so much about you, Dr. Sweets," she smiled, glancing up at Edward.

"Your hands are frozen, Mrs. Cullen," Sweets said looking down at his own hands. "Well, your hand, but I assume both of them are cold." He stammered as Booth rolled his eyes.

"Edward, where are your manners?" Carlisle interrupted quickly as he stood beside Booth. "I can see everyone is uncomfortable with this unpleasant weather. I see you have no umbrellas." Hodgins let out a huff.

"I could have bought everyone their own umbrella, but of course Sweets here was running late," he muttered under his breath. Carlisle chuckled and then put his hand on Booth's shoulder.

"Why don't you join us for some drinks and maybe a bite to eat?" Carlisle asked as he gave Brennan his umbrella.

"Thank you Doctor," Brennan said in surprise as she lifted it to fit over Booth.

"Sure, Brennan and Hodgins don't leave till three, and Sweets and I got stuck with the midnight flight out of here, so we could use some company. Do you know anywhere good?" Booth replied as he took the umbrella and held it over both their heads. Hodgins glared at the umbrella over Booth and Brennan's head and then huffed again.

"Yes, there is a place, it's a bar and grill, but it's not located here in Forks. But it is conveniently located near the airport. Why don't you just follow us?" Carlisle said as he stepped by Edward.

"Perfect," Booth smiled as he turned to leave. Sweets said his goodbye to Edward and then rushed to catch up.

"Bones you're riding with me," Booth said opening the passenger door for her.

"I get stuck with Sweets again? Well you better go pretty damn slow!" Hodgins said as he got into the van. "Clueless over here can't get us anywhere." Booth and Brennan quickly walked to the small car as Hodgins started the van. The rain was beginning to become heavier as they buckled their seat belts.

"Geez, I could _not_ live here. I need the sun," Booth mumbled as he squinted through the rain.

"I'd like to inform you that you have quite a pronounced squint at this moment," Brennan smiled.

"Yeah me either, I just couldn't," Booth replied as he leaned closer to the steering wheel.

"What? Squint, Booth, you're squinting, therefore you are a Squint."

"I'm not a Squint!" Booth protested as he opened his eyes as wide as they could go. "See? I'm normal." Brennan shook her head then smiled.

"I'm glad we get to meet with the Cullens again. I find them fascinating. Their skeletal structures are so interesting, I wish I had x-rays," she said as she looked at the rain rolling off the window.

"Bones you can't just take x-rays of them! It's like seeing them naked!" Booth replied in a flustered tone.

"Booth, I cannot simply x-ray them for my fascination. I would merely like to compare them, not only to each other, but also to other structures that I have seen in the past. While most people have a variety of defects in their skeletal structures, they do not show anything less than the optimal structure for their body type," Bones explained quickly.

"Wow, I so didn't understand any of that, but whatever floats your boat Bones."

"That statement is incorrect. I don't have a boat and obviously it would depend on the buoyancy to determine whether or not it would float," Brennan replied in a confused tone.

"Whatever makes you happy Bones," Booth said with a smile. Brennan nodded and dismissed her confusion as she studied the back of the silver Volvo that was directly in front of them. "Thank God Hodgins was able to catch up." Booth muttered as glanced in his rearview mirror. "But of course we are going frickin' thirty miles an hour for the stupid van." They drove along with Booth grumbling about how slow they were going and Sweets occasionally waving to them in a happy manner. They finally turned into a parking lot with a building with two entrances, one labeled Moonlight Grill and the other Club Moonlight. The rain had turned to mist as they got out of their cars and met before entering the restaurant.

"Here is your umbrella Dr. Cullen," Brennan said as she held it out to him.

"Keep it," Carlisle replied with a smile. "You need it more than we do." Brennan smiled and stuck the umbrella in Booth's stomach.

"Thank you so much," she replied.

"Thanks," he muttered as he took it and held it at his side. They proceeded into the restaurant as Sweets and Hodgins joined them in better moods then they were in before. They were seated almost immediately, which surprised Booth and Brennan.

"We don't have space to seat you all at one table, but we do have a table for six and we can pull up a chair. And we have a booth that is right beside the table of six, and we can add a chair also," the hostess explained as she motioned to the seats. Booth and Brennan sat one side of the booth as Carlisle and Esme sat on the other side. The rest of the Cullens took their seats at the table with Sweets pulling up a chair at the end of their table, leaving Hodgins standing beside the booth.

"Here you go sir," a waitress said as she set a chair at the end of the booth.

"Thank you," he replied as he scooted up to the table. The atmosphere was stiff as they looked over the menu, but after ordering drinks, they started to relax as the conversation flowed more evenly.

"The weather in our Washington isn't like your Washington at all," Carlisle chuckled as he shifted in his seat to put his arm around Esme.

"Not at all," Booth replied. "It rains too much here." Esme nodded and leaned against Carlisle. Booth noticed that their connection seemed so passionate and pure. A love that was rare in this world, but possible if you found the right person. He then glanced at Brennan wanting to put his arm around her, wanting her to lean into him with contentment that was unexplainable.

"Right Booth?" Brennan said as she met his gaze. He looked around and noticed that not only was everyone staring at him, but their drinks had already been placed in front of them.

"Uh," Booth tried to remember what they were previously talking about. Carlisle and Esme exchanged glances as Hodgins quietly texted Sweets under the table. Sweets lifted his head as he stared and smiled at the confused Booth. Edward smiled too as he leaned back in his chair to watch, with everyone else becoming quiet. "I...sorry. I wasn't listening-" Booth stuttered. Brennan interrupted, covering for him.

"Our sleep cycles were interrupted, and that is always detrimental to Booth's cognitive process," she said with a hint of teasing. Booth smiled and then rubbed his eyes.

"Well sure didn't affect me," Hodgins muttered, still smiling at Booth.

"Yeah, well, you didn't apprehend a murderer now did you?" Booth replied smoothly. Hodgins' smile faded and was replaced with a wide glare.

"Yeah thanks to Sweets over there, we barely made our way out of the town," he said throwing a glance at Sweets. Everyone chuckled as Sweets smile sheepishly while shrugging and then went back to their conversations. Brennan and Carlisle exchanged stories of places they had been and places they had studied at. Hodgins began his most recent conspiracy theories consisting of the latest involvement of the man that turns into a wolf. Esme listened politely as he told her of the men in black and the makeshift lab that held the samples they had gotten during the case being cleaned before they could return to the hospital.

Booth listened to Brennan as her soft, knowledgeable voice told of her trips and encounters with a happiness that was woven in each word. He smiled as she pushed back a tendril of hair that had fallen loose from her hair tie, adoring her smooth movements. He then focused on the conversation as Brennan included him into the story she was telling.

Edward glanced every now and then at Booth, reading his genuine thoughts that were so proud of Dr. Brennan. He noticed the respect that was built between the two of them, and the admiration they held for each other. He smiled, turning his attention to Dr. Sweets, who was talking about how nervous his was with his first book that was coming out.

"What's it about Dr. Sweets?" Bella asked as she set her chin on her hand, leaning in as if to hear better.

"Well it was originally about efficacy and focused outcomes in the workplace, but it evolved into the study of how two seemingly disparate entities to bond together against their own individual impetuses to dissociate," Sweets replied before he took a sip of his beer. Edward nodded as the rest of them looked at him blankly.

"So, that's gonna be a best seller, I'm guessing," Emmett said slowly in a confused tone.

"He means studying two people, who are opposites, that shouldn't work well together, but do anyway," Edward explained when no one else responded. Everyone caught up with Edward and exchanged multiple questions as the waitress tried to get orders. "So do you study them?" Edward asked in a low voice and nodding his head towards Booth and Brennan.

"Yes, actually, it interests me in particular that they are excellent partners," Sweets replied as he handed the menu to the waitress.

"Hey Edward? Since we already ate, we are just getting an appetizer to share, is that okay with you?" Alice interrupted with an apologetic voice and hand motion.

"Yeah, sounds great. You know what I like," he replied as he hid a grimace. "The book sounds interesting Dr. Sweets, I know I would like to read it, and also Carlisle would probably enjoy it as well. Especially when I know that you've based it on such a unique couple." Sweets took another gulp of his beer and then choked on it as he realized what Edward had said.

"You just called them a couple!" Sweets laughed, still coughing from taking a sip of his drink. "They are partners, although the tension is quite clear, is it not?" Edward smiled as he read the minds of those around him and then laughed at Sweets' reaction.

"Yes, it is hard to believe that they aren't a couple," They glanced at them sitting tightly in the booth. Booth caught their stares and stared back with an annoyed expression. They quickly looked away.

"He doesn't like me observing them in public, or in private, or anytime actually," Sweets said quickly looking down at the table. Edward chuckled at Sweets, thinking of how amusing and unpredictable he was. Sweets, in return, thought the same about the Cullens, which surprised Edward that the unnatural habits of their family didn't scare Sweets. That was probably because Sweets understood what it was like to create an unusual family from the people that he worked with.

The orders of food came within a few moments after Sweets and Edward were caught observing Booth and Brennan. Brennan, Booth, Hodgins, and Sweets quickly began eating their meal, while the Cullens casually picked at their food. Emmett and Jasper found it hilarious to try to hit objects across the room with the food they had, without Sweets noticing. While Alice and Bella found it amusing, Esme put a stop to it by cutting glares at the table.

"Behave!" she whispered as she hid her grilled chicken in her napkin. The humans finished up their meal as the Cullens maneuvered their food to make it look like they had eaten more than they had. They paid the checks and then casually started to leave the restaurant.

"We can follow you to the airport Bones, it's no big deal," Booth said as he held open the restaurant doors.

"No, Booth. It isn't rational when your flight doesn't leave for many hours, and that is a waste of environmental resources," she replied shaking her head. "Hodgins and I will be fine, we are flying on his plane so our arrangements are already in place and it requires no more input from us." Booth sighed and didn't argue.

"No worries Booth, I'll be with her," Hodgins interjected into their conversation. Booth looked at him and then went on.

"Well, call me when you get to the airport, so I know you got there safe, there's no telling," he said as he rolled his eyes to Hodgins. "And call me when before the flight takes off, call me when you land, and call me when you get to your apartment."

"I'll probably go to the Jeffersonian before I go to my apartment to make sure all the evidence is processed thoroughly," she replied as she reached for the door. Booth caught her hand and held it before she got into the van.

"Call me then too," he murmured as she turned to look at him. The expression in her eyes were soft as her fingers intertwined with his. She smiled as he leaned in closer to her.

"I'll be fine Booth," she whispered. "You should take precautions as well." Booth smiled and then left her hand by her side.

"Take care Bones," he said as he opened the door for her and helped her into the van. "Please." He whispered to himself as he watched her wave as Hodgins started the van.

"That was a lot of call me's," Sweets murmured to Edward with a smile. Edward nodded as he chuckled to himself. Sweets left the Cullens as he stood by Booth's side. "What now?" Booth sighed and then looked at his watch.

"Well we have like half a day to spare, so I don't know Sweets," he replied with another sigh. "So what time does this club open?" He joked as he turned to the building.

"I bet we could find a public library, with wi fi and everything," Sweets added quickly.

"Come on Sweets, I mean a library?" Booth asked in disbelief.

"If you have no where to go," Esme interrupted their conversation. "You can stay at our home as long as you need." There was a pause before she went on. "You have done so much for the community we live in, that it's the least we can do."

"Are you sure?" Booth asked. "I mean we aren't getting on your family's nerves are we?" Carlisle and Esme let out a laugh.

"We enjoy your company," Carlisle replied. Sweets looked at Booth with anticipation and barely concealed excitement.

"Yeah why not? We have no where else to go," Booth smiled as he agreed.

"Wicked awesome," Sweets murmured in excitement as he followed Booth to their little car.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked the chapter!! I know reviews warm my heart:] so please review! Oh and thank you for everyone who has been reviewing you are very much appreciated!

There will not be a promo for the next chapter...HOWEVER reviewers will be sent a special clip of the last chapter:]

I know you probably think I'm crazy because it appears I haven't cleared anything up except for the case, but _Blood Calls to Blood_ is the first installment of _The Blood Series. _There will be a second part to the series called _Blood Brothers_.

COMING IN OCTOBER.

So enjoy!!!


	15. BROTHERHOOD

A/N: Heyyyyy! Here is the final chapter for _Blood Calls to Blood_...which is kinda sad to me:[ i will miss it that's for sure...but I'm glad to say that there is another installment in The Blood series. I hope this chapter is to your liking, I know i enjoyed writing it. Edward's thoughts are in italics, but this chapter changes points of view a lot and may be confusing.

*WARNING- Chapter may contain events that might cause people to throw, damage, or otherwise harm their computer. I will not be held responsible for any damages whatsoever.

Again enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: After this chapter, you will probably be glad I don't own BONES or Twilight.

* * *

EDWARD.

"Wow," Sweets said in awe of the music assembled before him. "Dude, this is totally awesome! You're a musician too?" He asked in disbelief as he started to touch the albums on the wall.

"Yea I guess, I write music, but just because," I replied with less enthusiasm than him. "Go ahead and look at whatever you want." Take them, I wanted to say, but didn't.

_This guy has got it all! I mean I love music, but it's like a store in here_..._his intellectual abilities are strong so the results in his music must be phenomenally academic...and what's the word….organized...I do like the kid though….I can't rationalize the connection... _

I smiled as his thoughts went through my head, reminding me of the connection that I could not explain either. Bella was the only human I ever really paid attention to, and besides I couldn't hear her thoughts. Sweets on the other hand, seemed to show me who I was, clearly through his thoughts, actions, and words. He accepted the abnormal structure of what I was, without any fear or resentment. Sweets put on a Billy Joel CD and started to make his way around the room, looking at every cover.

"Do you write music?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm in a band, so I write songs for them, but we haven't taken off yet or anything," he replied in a bored tone. "It's called Dayplayer." I nodded, amused by his lack of excitement.

"I'm sure you will get a break soon." He nodded and then came back over to with several CD's in hand.

"I can't believe you have all of these! They are platinum collectibles," he said excitedly.

"Keep them, if you like," I said as I turned and started out the door. He paused and then set the CD's down as he continued to study them closer. I figured he wouldn't take them, but he seemed so genuine, he deserved it, well a lot more than what people gave him. I slowly made my way down the stairs, leaving Sweets to do as he pleased, and joined Booth and Emmett, who were discussing football statistics, with Rosalie interjecting every once and a while. I stood at the stairs and watched Booth interact with my family. His emotions were not frightened, but excited to be here. I tore my gaze away from the unfamiliar scene and looked upon the profile of my love. Her dark curls rolled over her shoulders as she played with our child. Bella's smiles were made of love and her words dripped with passion, I admired her beauty as I leaned against the wall. How did I deserve her? As if I spoke aloud, Bella gazed at me with golden eyes sparkling of love. I quickly walked to her and pulled her into my arms tightly, as if she were going to slip away.

"I love you," I whispered as I kissed the top of her head.

"Forever, and always," she replied as she twisted her arms around my waist. Our embrace was broken as Nessi jumped in the middle, showing us both a vision of our embrace. I laughed and pulled her into my arms as her giggle rang across the room. I turned to see Booth looking at us.

_That boy sincerely loves her...and isn't afraid to show her...doesn't resist...and she...returns his love….with happiness...I wish I had the courage….the strength...to show her…._

His thoughts were wrapped around the Doctor. Many memories came to his mind, where he wanted to hold her, to love her more than anything...but did not. His thoughts showed that every moment that he was with her, was treasured beneath all the excuses he made. He regained his thoughts as he looked at his watch.

"Ugh, Sweets and I better go," he mumbled, thinking that the sooner his flight left, the sooner he would be able to see her. "Sweets?" I listened for his footsteps, but realized he hadn't heard. I kissed Nessi and then set her down.

"I'll get him. He seemed pretty occupied when I left him," I said as I slowly made my way back to the stairs.

"Oh thanks Edward," Booth replied as he got up and stretched. I heard Sweets talking to Carlisle as I walked up the stairs.

"Well Freud was a little over the top, while Erikson balanced the analytic levels thoroughly. But like you said the material still lacks in experiments and research," Sweets was saying as he flipped through a book of psychology theories. Carlisle nodded and then glanced at me as I appeared at the doorway.

"I agree, but the field you work in seems quite fascinating to me, and your book has a fresh idea that appears both logical and useful," Carlisle replied with a smile.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Sweets? Agent Booth thinks that it's best to go on the airport," I said respectfully. Sweets nodded and then tried to set the book back in its place. Struggling, Carlisle helped him set the heavy book back and then put his hand on his shoulder as they walked to the door together.

"I hate to see you go, but maybe in the future we can discuss more," Carlisle said as they descended the stairs.

"Yes that would be awesome," Sweets replied with excitement shining in his eyes and thoughts.

"You ready Sweets?" Booth asked as he threw Sweets his jacket.

"Yeah," Sweets said in an uneven tone. His thoughts reflected sadness as he thought of us as friends. I felt his emotion as I watched them put on their coats and say their "thank you's" and goodbyes.

"Safe trip," I said as I glanced at them. "If you need anything just let us know." I smiled weakly and then opened the door for them.

"Thanks for everything, was relaxing, and a privilege" Agent Booth said as he ushered Sweets out the door. Carlisle and Esme stood in the doorway as they got into their tiny car.

"They are something," Carlisle whispered as he waved at the taillights of the car. "The whole team."

"It's not everyday we meet people who actually like us," Esme sighed as she wrapped her arms around Carlisle. "It was nice to have friends that were..." She left her sentence unsaid as I nodded in agreement as I thought of how unusual their relationship was to us. Humans that weren't afraid of what we are. I turned and glided to the piano that was pushed to the corner of the room. I sat with Bella by my side and started to roll my fingers over the keys. The tension from the previous weeks quickly left me as music filled my ears. After a few peaceful moments of playing, I stopped. I listened to Alice's breath stop suddenly. A vision filled her mind that horrified me.

"Edward?" Bella asked anxiously. Alice was on her feet and running down the stairs as my eyes grew wide. A vision filled my head from her vivid mind. Demetri was gliding in the night, his red eyes glaring in the darkness. His senses filled with human blood. He stopped on the path that he was on and took a deep deliberate breath. He shifted and then broke into an impossible speed, stopping as he clung to a tree branch above his head. As I stood I knocked the bench over, making Bella jerk to her right. "Edward what is going on?!" She hissed in a frantic tone. "Alice?!" She turned to Alice as her movements became instinctual.

"Carlisle! Edward!" Alice raised her voice as high as she could. I ran to her side within the second.

"Now!" I hissed as Carlisle held Alice's shoulder.

"What is it Alice?" Esme asked desperately as the rest of the family emerged. I grabbed Alice and flung the door across the room as I opened it.

"We need to hurry!" I yelled at her as her visions became stronger. I dashed through the branches and trees in the forest, hoping to get there in time, hoping. My family followed without question, the tension and fear growing within me. I heard their faint voices as the vision began to take place. I tried to run faster through the dark wood as I heard the deep breath of Demetri.

"Sweets! What did you do now? I knew this car wouldn't last," Booth muttered in an annoyed tone. Stay in the car, I thought with the intense fear still rising in me.

"I didn't do anything! Maybe we should call the company and have them tow us or something," Sweets said as he followed Booth out of the car. My family lengthened their steps to match Alice's, who was right behind me, with the same fear.

"Let's see," Booth mumbled as he took a flashlight from under the seat. He then began to inspect the front of the car. "Stupid branch. A tree branch fell in our way." Sweets began to drag it away from the car. The sight was exactly as Alice had envisioned. Demetri then jumped on the hood of the car, crashing it to the ground. He hissed as he glared at Booth with hungry eyes. Booth stood with his hand on his holster, frozen at the sight. With another loud hiss, Demetri threw himself on Booth, sending him crashing onto the cracked asphalt. Sounds of ripping and deep yelps made my steps grow longer and faster as I tried to catch him in time.

A branch shattered over Demetri's head as Sweets ran for Booth, with his muscles tense and mouth open as he breathed in anger. His courageous stance surprised me as intensity rose within him. Demetri let out a frustrated yell and then crashed into Sweets, tearing his shoulder blade from the curve of his neck. Sweets let out a yelp, as Booth tried to get to him, frightened and as surprised as I was. I appeared through the curtain of trees that lined the road and growled with a protective stance over Booth, as his delirious state took over his mind. Carlisle held Booth's head as I let out a loud hiss and then crashed Demetri into the bank of the forest.

BOOTH.

The darkness was lonely.

The burning of my body increased.

I tried to find my way back to the light.

I tried to open my eyes, but couldn't.

The darkness was so lonely.

I wanted the burning to stop.

I heard voices as my mind came back to me, finally.

"He was tracking us."

"Why would they want to do that though? It just doesn't make sense."

"Who knows? But what are we going to do Carlisle?"

There was a long pause as I focused on my breaths.

"We will figure it out, we called her so she'll take care of the things we can't."

"We ruined them, Carlisle. They will never be the same."

A new voice entered into the conversation. Where was I? Who was I? All these questions raised answers that seemed so distant.

"He should be awake soon." Her voice was gentle. I felt someone touch my arm. I wanted to rip it away and ask who was there, but I could not. I heard a shuffle of feet. I heard a lot of sounds, but instead I focused on my breaths again. I reached to my mind, wanting to know what had happened to me. Flashes of tree branches, a creature, and Sweets came to mind. Sweets! He had tried to…

I felt a hand brush my head as I returned to the people in the room, were they talking about me? I felt the burning increase as I winced in pain. I let out a groan as I felt my heart race as it never did before. Then...nothing. I felt...nothing.

"Watch." A voice whispered as I tried to open my eyes. The light was bright as I squinted. I raised my hand to shield my eyes from the comforting light. I raised my head and looked at the people whose voices I had heard. Dr. Cullen was standing at the wall to the left of me, along with two of his foster children. They were watching with unsure gazes as I examined them. I then glanced down at my hands. They were pale and smooth...like marble.

"What? Why?" I froze and then raised my head again. "Where is Sweets?"

BRENNAN.

_This is Booth, leave a message_. Beep. Brennan clicked her phone shut and then stared at the screen.

"That's odd," she murmured.

"What's odd?" Hodgins asked as he stepped off the plane behind her.

"Booth told me to call, he should be answering his phone," she replied trying to keep the worry out of her voice.

"They probably got an earlier flight or something, I mean they _were_ on stand by," Hodgins said as he adjusted the bag on his shoulder. Brennan nodded, but could not convince herself. She felt her phone buzz in her hand after a few moments of silence. She looked at the screen, relieved to see Booth's name appear.

"Booth! I've been calling and leaving you messages, why weren't you answering?" She said as she put the phone to her ear. Hodgins watched as she answered and stopped by her side. Brennan's face turned to a frantic expression filled with terror as she listened. She was frozen as she finally met Hodgins' gaze. With her voice shaking, a desperate tone came from her lips, "Hodgins I have to go back. I have to go back."

* * *

A/N: I hope you don't hate me! And yes there is a sequel that will follow, be on the lookout for _Blood Brothers_. I would like everyone to review...and hopefully ur reviews will say GOOD things even though u mite hate me for what i did to the BONES crew. Thank you for all the reviewers that has supported this series from the beginning!! and also id like to shout out to NerdGurl89 because it is her birthday!!! Again i hope that you will follow through to the sequel!!!!

BLOOD BROTHERS

COMING SOON IN OCTOBER.

***To hold you over till then i will be posting special features and behind the scene glimpses of the author's inner workings:] Again thank you for the support!!!!!!!


	16. BLOOPERS

A/N: These are actual phrases I typed but thank god caught, because they are kinda embarrassing...I decided to let you see them because I think they are funny. And yes I was tired when I wrote the LINKS chapter....so lots of bloopers in that one!

Enjoy:]

* * *

BLOOPERS

"Yes, must go see the elves..."

-Edward in CULLENS WITH THE WOLVES

Carlisle followed with Jemmett by his side.

-CULLENS WITH THE WOLVES

Hodgins replied as he squinted at the queen.

-LINKS

"No, this is a _huge_ find. There have only been two instances that this has been found west of the Rockies. I should have thought of this before! I read that article but I thought it would never apply since our work was mostly in the D.C. area. This bug is native to Europe and Asia, but there are very very few recordings of it being sighted in North America. They were first found in European Beech Trees and European Linden Trees, but just this year eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

-LINKS

"No, this is a _huge_ find. There have only been two instances that this has been found west of the Rockies. I should have thought of this before! I read that article but I thought it would never apply since our work was mostly in the D.C. area. This bug is native to Europe and Asia, but there are very very few recordings of it being sighted in North America. They were first founded in European Beech Trees and European Linden Trees,

-LINKS

"No, this is a _huge_ find. There have only been two instances that this has been found west of the Rockies. I should have thought of this before! I read that article but I thought it would never apply since our work was mostly in the D.C. area. This bug is native to Europe and Asia, but there are very very few recordings of it being sighted in North America. They were first found in European Beech Trees and European Linden Trees, but just this year researchers at the Yakima Agricultural Research Lab found this insect in the Olympic Natural Park, bear te river."

-LINKS

"They didn't find a body on their land," Edward whispered closing his eyes. "Why don't they pee on a bush and move on already?" Jacob pooped his head around the door.

-EDWARD IN VISIONS

SCENARIOS (our add ons to the bloopers as if they really happened.)

"**Yes, must go see the elves..."**

"I mean wolves!"

-Edward in CULLENS WITH THE WOLVES

**Carlisle followed with Jemmett by his side.**

No Emmett and Jasper that's what I meant.

-CULLENS WITH THE WOLVES

**Hodgins replied as he squinted at the queen.**

Screen. SCREEN.

You know the queen visits Forks quite a bit.

And Hodgins just likes to...squint.

-LINKS

"**No, this is a **_**huge**_** find. There have only been two instances that this has been found west of the Rockies. I should have thought of this before! I read that article but I thought it would never apply since our work was mostly in the D.C. area. This bug is native to Europe and Asia, but there are very very few recordings of it being sighted in North America. They were first found in European Beech Trees and European Linden Trees, but just this year eeeeeeeeeeeee"**

Booth just hit him on the head I think he's stuck.

-LINKS

"**No, this is a **_**huge**_** find. There have only been two instances that this has been found west of the Rockies. I should have thought of this before! I read that article but I thought it would never apply since our work was mostly in the D.C. area. This bug is native to Europe and Asia, but there are very very few recordings of it being sighted in North America. They were first founded in European Beech Trees and European Linden Trees, **

We now pronounce this bug as property of Europe.

*Sticks a Flag into the bug.*

-LINKS

"**No, this is a **_**huge**_** find. There have only been two instances that this has been found west of the Rockies. I should have thought of this before! I read that article but I thought it would never apply since our work was mostly in the D.C. area. This bug is native to Europe and Asia, but there are very very few recordings of it being sighted in North America. They were first found in European Beech Trees and European Linden Trees, but just this year researchers at the Yakima Agricultural Research Lab found this insect in the Olympic Natural Park, bear te river."**

I mean national!

Yeah we can't have all those artificial parks around

Uh Hodgins what did I tell you about making pure alcohol and drinking it from nasty eyeball beakers?!!

-LINKS

"**They didn't find a body on their land," Edward whispered closing his eyes. "Why don't they pee on a bush and move on already?" Jacob pooped his head around the door.**

Sometimes that happens he can't help it, you know dogs.

Hey! I heard that!

-EDWARD IN VISIONS

* * *

I hope that made you laugh:]

Be on the lookout for BLOOD BROTHERS!


End file.
